The Vampire and the Werewolf
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Dracula is sent back to Earth to complete a new mission.He's to kill the last two werewolves and to do so, he has to get close to the werewolf's family.But what if he falls in love with the werewolf's daughter?But is she the other werewolf he had to kill?
1. Chapter 1: The mission

**A/N: Its starts just after Van Helsing killed Dracula. The story starts when Dracula gets sent back to Hell. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 1**

**Dracula's POV**

"AHHH!" I screamed as I was consumed by the burning pits of Hell. I fell.

I fell from the light and entered another world that would have burned me if I had not been a Vampire. Well, I wouldn't burn even if I wasn't a Vampire for I had lived here throughout my childhood. So I'm used to the scorching temperature of this place. Even though my creator calls this place home, it didn't feel comforting to be back.

When my master granted me five hundred years on Earth, I was more than thrilled. But I wasn't sentenced there for a mere holiday. I was there to seek out the Valerious's and eliminate them all. I destroyed every single one of them apart from two. Even though they both died in the end, Gabriel Van Helsing killed me before I was able to accomplish my mission. Anna was the last one and was accidently killed after I was murdered. But since I died before her, the curse that was upon her family lifted.

Since I died, I fell back to Hell. I came to realize that my master will be less than impressed with me. Suddenly the ground appeared and before I knew it, I collided with it. I groaned as I tried to stand up. Then I felt eyes on me, and quickly shifted my body to get a better look. Well, well, well, if it isn't my mother.

I stared at her for a moment. She held intense beauty in her face. To increase her beauty, she gave me her famous welcoming smiles.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," she walked gracefully to me and held her arms out seeking a hug.

I embraced her.

"It's good to see you, Mother," I pulled back.

It was good to see her. I haven't been in contact with her for five hundred years. So I guess I could say that I missed a lot.

"We'll hold a feast tonight for you. Your father will be pleased to see that you've returned," he started walking done the hall.

Yes, my 'home' was a castle and therefore we had deformed looking creatures as servants, running around the place making sure that everything was perfect.

When we walked passed them, they'd often bowed or drop to the ground showing respect. I ignored them.

I was more concerned about the walls of the castle. Something was different. I couldn't put my mind around it though. Was it the colour? No. The colour of the wall was still a crimson red. I remembered the colour from my early years.

I think my mother caught on. Because what she said next totally put my off guard.

"The heat has increased here, my son," her smile turned into a grimace.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I might have to leave. This heat is starting to get at me. I don't think I'll survive much longer staying done here."

My eyes widened. "We must alert Father then."

She shook her head quickly. "He'll never let go."

"I'll talk to him," I gritted my teeth together.

"That's not entirely wise, Dracula," her voice tightened.

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself," we walked the rest of the way in silence. I suddenly felt guilty. I shouldn't be taking out my anger on her. It's the heat I guess. The heats making my temper play up.

"I will try not to anger him," I told her softly before we forwarded into my father's thrown room. Mother took up her position next to him on her thrown.

I made my way to the center on the room and bowed respectively at my father.

It was a while before he spoke.

In those first few seconds of waiting, he lifted his head. A horn on each side of the end of his forehead gave him a scary appearance. He wore only black pants. Supporting them up was a large belt that covered half of his stomach.

He was the devil. He was my master, my creator and my father. My mother on the other hand, was a vampire. I inherited being a vampire from her, but inherited my dark attitude from my father.

At last he spoke.

"You dare come back after you betray me?" his volume wasn't loud but the hardness in his voice bothered me.

"I didn't exactly have a choice," I said calmly.

My father spat at a nearby deformed creature. The creature tried its hardest not to glare back. Father looked back at me.

"I have given you everything you've ever wanted. And yet you can't accomplish a simple task," Mother looked between us, not knowing what we were talking about.

"You've given everything but what I wanted most," I informed him. His eyes held confusion.

"And what is that?" he leaned toward me in his chair.

"Freedom," I held my head high.

Father licked his lips slowly, his eyes were calculating.

"You want freedom, yet you do not finish what you were set out to do," he reminded me yet again.

"I defeated them all but two! Isn't that enough?" I sighed.

"No. You were supposed to defeat them all. Now look were they are!" he thundered.

I gulped. "They are just one family."

"One family that will forever mock me in my sleep," he said, glaring down at me.

"My love?" Mother asked my father.

He quickly looked from me to her. He nodded for her to continue.

"May I ask what is all this commotion about?" she asked softly.

"Our son failed to kill all of the Valeriouses. Now they are happily in Heaven. That is what he had to do. Just kill them all. A simple task!"

She nodded, shifting in her seat and looked back at me.

I glared at my master. "If it's such a simple task then why didn't you do it yourself?" I shot back at him.

With sudden speed, Father leaped out off his thrown and stood in front of me. He punched me right on the mouth, sending me flying into the wall. I coughed up blood. I quickly wiped my mouth before leaping up. I had no intention of fighting him. The winner is obvious. I'll never be as strong as him.

I faced him again and held my hands up. "Forgive me, Father."

He grunted, making his way back to his thrown.

I was in the center of the room again.

"Since you had trouble with the assignment I gave you, I have a simpler one. It's easy and if you fail this time, don't expect returning here."

I looked up at him and nodded, hiding my excitement. I couldn't wait to leave.

"I'll send you back to Earth. This time, I will send you to a time that Van Helsing is not. He'll be dead by the time I set for you," he paused.

I nodded, letting him know that my full attention was on him.

"There's a smaller family that I want you to kill. Since werewolves are the only things that can kill you, I want you to get as close as you can to this family. There are two werewolves among them. The father is definitely one. I need you to kill him. As for the mother and grandmother, they are definitely not Werewolves. It's one of the children. There are two girls. One is seventeen and the other is fifteen. We'll only who which one it is when they reach eighteen. Hopefully it's the seventeen year old," he snatched his cheek.

"I have to kill two of them?"

"Yes. Can you do that?" his eyes were glued to mine.

I nodded stiffly. "I will do my best, Father."

He nodded, satisfied.

"I'm proud of you, son."

I bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to pack for."

"Ofcourse," Father said.

I bowed again, and then quickly walked from the room. As soon as the door to the thrown room was shut, I let out a sigh of relief. Two family members to kill. How hard could it be? I thought smugly to myself.

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to say that this is my first FanFic for Van Helsing. I watched the movie about two weeks ago and completely fell in love with it. **

**I hope everyone likes it!**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2: Eighteen again

**A/N: Its starts just after Van Helsing killed Dracula. The story starts when Dracula gets sent back to Hell. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 2**

**Dracula's POV**

I was all set to go when my mother entered my room. She closed the door gently then walked over to my bed. She started helping me fold up my clothes.

"I got it," I interrupted her. She shook her head.

"I'll help you. It's the least I can do."

Then I realized she was sobbing. Her long black hair pulled onto one side, the side I was on, so I wouldn't see her sobbing. But her figure was shaking from sobs. I put my hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, she flung herself in my arms.

"Mum?" I rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort her in any way I could.

"You came back for not even one day and already your father sends you on another job," she sobbed.

"I'll be back. I promise."

"Yes, but I fear I won't be. Sooner or later I've got to leave this place. I spoke to your father last night. He agreed to let me go when the heat became unbearable. But you should have seen his face. His sadness overwhelmed me. I could barely contain the tears that wanted to spill last night. I know he loves me and that he can't leave this place but I have to go," she said, calming down. I nodded.

"That's why I'm glad to leave this place. I will miss you both. But this place isn't for me. Never has been," I stepped out of her embrace to look at her.

She was about seven hundred years old. But looked in her early thirties. I'm always jealous because of her age. I'm her son and I've grown older than her. Its wrong, but I love her. I was going onto thirty now.

She smiled softly and shook her head.

"Again you're jealous of my age," she chuckled.

I have a strong feeling that my cheeks were red from embarrassment. Mother can't read minds directly. But she's seen the look I give her when we talk about her age.

"I'm older than you," I pointed out. She shook her head quickly and grinned.

"Nope, not any more. Your father has requested me to tell you that if you pass this test, he'll grant you the age you want to be. And you will forever be the age."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. Then she put on a serious face on. "My son, I want you to promise me something."

I nodded. "Anything."

"I want you to find a woman, uh, uh don't interrupt," I wanted to protest but she smacked me on the arm playfully. "I want you to find a woman that you truly love. Not like Aleera, Verona and Marishka. You didn't truly love them, did you?"

I frowned. My three brides died before I was killed. We lived together for three hundred years. And yet, I felt no love for them. No happiness or sorrow when my children were all born then suddenly perished. I was hollow.

"I don't feel love," I told her.

"Everyone does," she said softly.

"Except me," I zipped up my bag of belongings and started at the door. She was right on my tail. As soon as I left my room, my mother walked beside me.

"Not possible, Dracula. No matter how many times you protest that it isn't true, I know you can love."

"I didn't love my brides. And I had three. So how can-"

"One woman. That's it. Verona, Aleera and Marishka fought behind your back on who you love more. Verona always thought she was the most loved."

I didn't answer.

"When you meet this family, I want you to find someone, Dracula. Someone that you care for and love. If you can do that, I will live in peace for the rest of my years."

"You'll never die. You're immortal."

"Like you. No one should spend forever without a lover. Or at least not all alone," she said. Then we forwarded into Father's thrown room again so I couldn't reply.

Today, Father was dressed in fine red robes. Unlike him, my mother wore a white silky dress, with her hair loose.

"Ah, you've finally come," Father said, walking towards us. I bowed slightly.

"Father," I replied politely.

He smiled at both of us, putting an arm around Mother's waist at the same time.

"Now, wife, did you tell our son of the age changing that will occur when he completes the assignment?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"May I leave soon?" I asked.

Father laughed. "In a rush to get back are we?"

I shrugged making him laugh harder.

"Well before you go, I have a gift to give you."

"A gift?"

"Yes. What I need you to do is close your eyes and keep them shut until I say when to open."

I nodded, feeling every bit like a child. A gift? What sort of gift? Better clothing for the mission? Better equipment? That would be useful. Since only Werewolves could kill me, I could ask him to give me several silver stakes. Well, anything silver. And-

"Open your eyes," Mother said.

I opened my eyes. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Father?" I asked.

Both of them laughed.

"Don't you feel different?" Father laughed.

I frowned. My eyesight was still 100%. No, I mean 200% since my eyesight was a lot better then a human's. My hearing was still the same. My body felt the same.

Wait.

No it didn't. I looked down at my body and gasped. I wore only black jeans. So my entire chest was visible. I owned a full on six-pack. Where in Hell did that come from? And my arms! They were detailed with muscle. And my legs looked sturdy enough to run a thousand kilometer race. Okay, so my body was overflowing with muscle that I didn't recognize. I touched my face and my eyes widened. I couldn't feel any wrinkles. Not that I had too many of them. But I still owned a few. I had a face that was wrinkle-less. My long hair now finished close to my shoulders.

I looked at Father and Mother with astonishment.

"How? Wh-what happened to me?"

Mother smiled. "We made you younger, son."

I gaped at her. "How much younger?"

"You're eighteen. Going onto nineteen soon. Oh, I almost forgot. If you complete the mission, we'll award you the age you want to be. You will never age. But since this isn't the real deal, we'll make your aging temporary."

"Eighteen," I breathed.

"And can I say that you looked very handsome, Dracula," Mother grinned.

I went red. "Thanks mum."

"Now let's get down to business," Father led the way to the dinning room. As per usual, Father sat on one end of the table. Mother, the other. And I sat in the middle.

"You are to go to Byamee. That's where the family lives. They are the Raydana's. Very quiet people. They never really socialize a lot, because they live in the country. They're farmers, so there's no real reason to go into town if you've already got food," Father's said.

"It's called shopping, my love," Mother snickered.

"Uh huh," he smiled at her.

"Anyway, you're to get close to them some how. One of the daughters, her name is Sophie. She rides daily into the town for work. There's the only way to get close to them. Befriend her. Then, when the moment is right, you'll kill the father off, then the other one. Once you've kill the two Werewolves, you'll never be threatened again by the Werewolves because there won't be any left," he gave a short laugh.

I nodded. "When do I go?"

"Right after this conversation."

"Okay. Are we all done talking?"

"Yes."

"So how do I get there?"

"Have you got your belonging?"

I nodded.

"Then until next time," he clicked his fingers, and then I was no longer sitting at the table. But falling right out of the sky again.

"Not again," I groaned, just before I smashed into a cart full of hay. Saved by the hay. At that thought I laughed.

"What are you doing?!" a voice came behind me. It sounded outraged.

I turned to find a man with a straw hat running towards me.

"Wha-"

"My hay!" he helped me out of the cart. "I spent all day flattering the hay. Now look what you did!" he indicated to the huge dint I made. Not only the dint, but when I landed, a lot of the hay flew out of the cart.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked up at me. Then what I was wearing.

"Ya ain't around from here, are ya?"

I shook some hay out of my hair. "No. Wait, where am I?"

He looked at me, shocked. "You've come to a place without actually knowing where you are?"

Huh? I sighed.

"And where'd you fall from?"

"From Heaven," I cracked a smile. He looked at me. Then burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha I like you. Come with me to the town and I'll have someone look after ya," he started walking towards his house.

I ran to catch up.

"So are you going to tell me where I am?" I asked.

"You, my friend, are in a very special place. Welcome to Byamee!" he grined.

**I hope everyone likes it so far.**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Byamee

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 3**

**Dracula's POV**

The farmer named Benjamin told his wife that he was heading in town. Then we were off. Ben was kind enough to lend me a horse for the trip instead of doubling up. He leant me a sturdy male that looked fit enough to be a race horse. His name was Storm. Once I saddled him, I hauled myself up just as Ben was passing me, fully saddled and ready for the trip.

"Ya right to go?" he asked. I nodded.

Then we galloped out of the farm and made way for the town. All the while he asked me questions. Sometimes he would babble on about something unimportant. He talked about the farm, saying he owned ten acres. He grew all sorts of fruits and vegetables. He provided both fruits and vegetables to anyone who required it. He said that he had a few customers willing enough to make the trip out to his farm and buy the food. Otherwise, Annette, his wife, would sell the food at the markets.

Ben also asked me how I fell out of the sky. The really reason how. I quickly came up with a reasonable story. I said that I was travelling with my father in our bush plane and we were testing out our Para shoots. I jumped out of the plane and tugged the rope to release the shoot but it wouldn't budge. Luckily I was above the cart of hay or else I would've hurt myself pretty badly. And the cart provided a safe landing.

And what blew me away was that Ben believed me. Thankfully.

"At least ya are alright now. When we get into town, I'll get one of my friends to take you in until your father gets back," he said.

"That might be awhile though," I went along with it.

Ben nodded. "That may be, but don't worry. If my friend can't take you in then you'll have to live with me at the farm," he smiled.

Actually smiled at me. Like a father smiles to his son when they've done something right. My father never has done that for I have never completed a task he gave me. Even though I tried my hardest. Last time I admit, I got side tracked because of my wives. This time it's either one wife or no wives, as my mother put it.

Abruptly, Ben stopped his horse. I followed his lead and looked at him questionably. He grinned and pointed in front of us.

"Welcome to Byamee," he laughed.

I gaped.

Never had I seen a town so beautiful. The houses were lined up in perfect rows further away. The shops and houses all had the same roof coloured tiles. The tiles were midnight blue while the bricks were white. The shops had their own unique signs to indicate what the shop supplied. Children ran around playing tag while their parents were shopping. As usual, the women went shopping for the food and were seeking out gorgeous looking jewelry and the men were seeking out equipment for fishing and all sorts of stuff.

I looked in amazement as I saw a spiral necklace hanging by a string in a jewelry shop on the left of me. The woman who sat behind the table of even my jewelry saw me looking. She beckoned me over.

Ben saw me looking at her and laughed.

"Good morning, Janna," Ben said to the women who looked middle aged. Her long blonde curls framing her face then made their way down her back.

"Benjamin? Is that you? What are you doing here?" she asked, standing up.

He nodded to me then looked back at her.

"This young man dropped into my farm," he chuckled, "I'm looking for someone to take care of him for a bit."

"Ooh, I'm sorry young man, but my house is full. I'd take you in if I could but I don't have any room," she said to me.

"No need to worry, Ma'am. I appreciate your thoughtfulness though," I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So, you are new to Byamee?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I've been here less than a day."

The ride took about an hour to get from Ben's farm to here.

"Wow. Welcome, uh….what's your name?" she asked.

"Oh heavens! I don't know either. It didn't even cross my mind until now," Ben said.

My name? My name might scare them. I mean, it's not every day that you call your son by the most evil Vampire of all time.

No, I'd have to think of another name.

Something casual but unique.

The first name that came to my head was Shane. I don't know why.

"Shane," I said.

"What a lovely name," Janna grinned. Then she looked at the spiral necklace I was eyeing before, and took it down and handed it over to me.

"It's a welcoming gift," she said before I go protest.

"But ma'am-"

"I won't accept it back, Shane. Please accept it," she said.

I sighed. "Thank you, Janna," I grinned thankfully down at her.

She patted my arm and her eyebrows lifted. "Will you be staying in Byamee for a while?"

"Until my father gets back," I lied.

"Wonderful! I look forward to see you again. I have to get back to my shop. Ta-ta for now. Bye Ben," she grinned at the farmer. He grinned back.

"I'll be seeing you again next Sunday. Annette will be here with the food so I have to help her."

"Can't wait to see my good friend Annette again. You take care," she said then left.

"Okay, this way," Ben led me deeper into the town. The deeper we went in the more the people. I tucked the necklace into my black robe safety away from any thieves.

"That was nice of her," Ben said, I guessed he was talking about the necklace.

"I didn't expect it," I added, sheepishly.

"Janna is a kind woman. Unlike some women around here," he frowned.

"Hmmm," that I could think of saying.

We passed a juggler and a singer, entertaining the little children. All the children were laughing and dancing. It was a pleasant site. A girl about nine accidently ran into my horse. She apologized so fast that if I didn't have super hearing, I wouldn't be able to make out what she was saying. I smiled at her then led my horse on.

"We're here," Ben said.

I looked in front of me. There was a house.

"This is one of my friends. Maria. She's a widow and lost her husband three weeks ago from the war," Ben got off his horse and went to knock on the door.

"War?"

I never recalled a war happening. Or maybe it was between humans and Vampires. That is a possibility. The humans back at where I lived with my brides absolutely hated us.

I got off a second after Ben did and walked up next to him.

An old woman answered the door.

"Ben?" she exclaimed. Her white hair was tucked back and she had a apron on.

"Hello Maria. This is Shane," Ben pushed me forward gently.

I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Hello ma'am," I said, letting my arm fall to my side again.

"Ah, a new comer. Pleased to meet you," she grinned.

"Maria, I need you to do a favor for me," Ben said.

"Anything," her eyes sparkled.

"Can you take in Shane for a while? We don't know when-"

She held her hand up.

"Say no more. Ofcourse he can stay. Stay as long as you want," she laughed.

"Thank you so much, Maria," Ben sighed.

"No problem. I'll let you two say your goodbyes. Once you're done, Shane just walk into my house. The kitchen is on the left. That's where I'll be. Then I'll show you your room," she looked at Ben. "Thanks for this. I haven't had anyone live with me in a long time."

"I didn't know who else would take him in. But I'm glad you are," he smiled at her.

"Anyway, cooking's burning and I better get back to it. It's good to see you Ben."

"Good to see you too, Maria. Bye."

"Bye," then she went in her house.

Ben turned towards me.

"You take care, okay. I'll lend you my horse until your father comes back so give Storm daily rides. I'll put him in the back yard. Be safe, Shane," he gave my shoulder a shake.

"I'll visit you sometimes too," I smiled.

"If you know where you're going that it is," he laughed.

"I'll ask for directions," we both laughed at that.

"Take care," he said, before leading both his horse and Storm to the back.

"You too," then I went inside.

I looked around in awe. The couches all had matching colours. The walls were painted a light cream colour and a fire was going in the fire place. It was a very cozy home.

Maria walked into the room and smiled when she saw me.

"Like it?"

"Yes, very much ma'am," I walked around a bit.

"Well I'll let you get some rest while I make dinner. This way,' she started down a hallway.

She opened the first door on the right. Then held her hand out into the room.

"Your room."

I ducked into the medium sized room. It wasn't big, yet not tiny either. It was just right.

I looked back at her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll let you know when dinner is ready," then she closed the door.

I layed down on my new bed and sighed. I'll rest tonight. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll find the Raydana's tomorrow, which was my last thought before drifting asleep.

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, just wanted everyone to know that I forgot to mention something in the second chapter. So basically, Dracula can't burn because he can only be killed by a werewolf which is why he's going to kill the last two werewolves in the world. So he can go into direct sun light without burning. Just wanted everyone to know that.**

**I'm really sorry I forgot to mention it.**

**I hope everyone likes it so far.**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Sophie Raydana

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 4**

**Dracula's POV**

For the first time in my life I woke up without having the irritating itch in my throat. The itch to feed on human blood. It wasn't as bad as it usually is. I mean it was still there but barely noticeable.

I walked downstairs to find that Maria was cooking breakfast.

"Shane?" her head whipped around to me and she grinned.

"Morning," I said, making my way to the dinning table.

"Good morning. I hope you're in for eggs and bacon for brekkie. I don't have anything else. Got to go into town today," she babbled on.

Eggs? Bacon? I had an urge to throw up.

"Thank you, Maria," I smiled at her. Disgusting, I shuddered. I only drink blood. Anything else makes me sick.

Soon after she set down a plate with four eggs and three strips of bacon. The remaining was hers. I was grateful for her taking care of me. Apart from my mother, no one else bothered to care for me. That's what made me eat all of the food. Maria. I considered her as a grandma. Even though I'm aged in my hundreds, I still considered her as a Nana.

"Done?" her perky voice sang out.

I nodded.

"Thanks, Maria. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take Storm for a ride. Ben told me to give him daily rides," I said, making my way towards the door.

"Okay, have fun, dear," she said over her shoulder.

"I will, bye," then ran to the backyard.

Storm was in the center of the yard. When his eyes flickered, his ears shot up and he cantered to me. I smiled and lifted myself up on him.

"Hey, boy," I ruffed his hair softly.

I had absolutely no idea where I was. I think Storm figured that much out and started cantering out of the back yard and down the town's streets. There were less people on the streets as it was morning but it wasn't completely deserted.

He galloped all the way out of the town and into a valley just outside of town. Storm took off at a gallop as he went further into the valley. I saw a couple of riders as we passed. They waved at me so I decided to be polite and wave back.

Once we were at least an hour away from town, I started to get wary. Something was off. I could smell a repulsive odor. And it was coming from the other side of the hill Storm was climbing.

I slowly got off Storm and when he started to protest of patted the side of his face. He sunk to the ground and gazed up at me as I made my way up the hill.

Just before I could make it to the top, I heard voices.

"Just one kiss," a boy's voice rang out.

"How about I put lipstick on my fist and give you a kiss that way," a girl's voice shot back.

"Oh, come on," he urged.

"I said get," the girl growled.

That's when I spotted a tree above the tree. It was a fairly large one at that. Wouldn't be a bad hiding spot. I crept behind it and hoped that they didn't see me. I looked down at them and relief washed over me. They hadn't noticed me. Yet.

The boy was no boy at all, but a man. A twenty year old man. With short blonde hair. He owned dark brown eyes and a muscular body. But ofcourse, my body had more muscle than he'd ever dream of owning. I didn't have huge muscles everywhere as if it looked like I was going to explode any second, but I had decent ones. Ones that men dream of owning but never actually getting it.

He looked like a prince with the fine clothes he was wearing. I actually started considering that he was a prince. Or at least, very, very rich.

Then I turned to the girl. If I had a heart, it would've stopped.

She was a woman. She looked about seventeen….maybe even eighteen. But she was no girl. Her beauty shone out brighter than the stars. She possessed black wavy hair. And green eyes. Those eyes would make men crawl at her feet. Her face was completely perfect. Perfect, straight nose, lips that made me water for a kiss and high cheek bones. She had a white dress that went to the middle of her thighs. She wasn't wearing any shoes and there wasn't a horse nearby except for the man's one. Or maybe they travelled together. I highly doubted that though. The way she acted towards him wasn't in a friendly way.

"When are you going to loosen up and just accept the way things are," the man sighed, he touched the woman's cheek, she slapped his hand away.

"I will not accept it. I'd rather die than get married to you," she spat at his feet.

I lifted my eyebrows in astonishment. Never have I seen a woman react like that to a man.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Brave words, my lady. But I'll have you know that if I want you as my wife in a month, you'll be my wife in a month. If I want chicken for dinner, I get chicken for dinner. That's what happens when you're rich. You get what you want. And what about you? What is your father's job? He works for _my _father," the man smirked.

Rage filled the beautiful woman's eyes.

"Yes well, that may be that you are rich. But my father will never sell me off to a worthless, dimwitted man who cares about nothing but power. You just wait. When my father realizes what a numbskull you are, he'll complain to your father, who will complain to you and hopefully everyone will laugh at you for your mistakes-"

He slapped her.

And hard. Right across the face so she went flying into the grass nearby.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running down the hillside towards the man. When I got to him, I smashed his eye with my fist and he went flying into a tree. He cried out in pain. Next, I rushed to her and helped her up.

As soon as our eyes made contact, the whole world zoned out. The only thing I saw was the woman. Nothing else. Nothing else that's worth worrying about.

I think she felt that too.

We both stood rigid staring into each other's eyes, until a certain somebody, they man I punched, bolted to us.

When he was about a meter away, I kicked my leg out and aimed for his chest. Unable to prevent me kick from damaging him, he fell to the ground and moaned in pain, clutching his stomach.

He looked up at me with complete hatred.

"You bastard," he spat.

I pulled out a dagger from my cloak and told him to stand up. He reluctantly stood up and held up his hands.

"Look, I'm-"

"Did I say you could speak?" I lifted the dagger to his neck. He gulped in horror.

He shook his head quickly.

"I think you owe this woman an apology," I said calmly.

"How did you know about-"

"Now," I growled.

The man stared at her without utter disgust.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he didn't some sincere. I jagged him in the arm with my dagger. He cried out.

"Now get," I pointed to his horse.

He clutched his arm, walking towards his horse. He had difficulty getting himself on it with one hand. When he was on, he turned back towards me.

"You better watch out. She is going to be my fiancé and there's nothing you can do about it," he spat.

"I doubt she's attracted to you now," I replied.

"We'll see," then he rode off towards town.

Once he was out of sight, I relaxed. Then I looked towards her.

She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me. I almost jumped back.

"What?" I asked, astonished.

"I could've taken on him. You should not have eavesdropped in on-"

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but you didn't look like you were going to fight back. That's why I came to your rescue," I said, proudly.

She scoffed. "Rescued me? I don't need rescuing."

"Clearly," I said sarcastically.

She was silent. Then looked me up and down.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"No," I said softly.

"Hmmm," that's all she said.

Then abruptly tyrned and started down the dirt track, away from the town.

"Don't I get a 'thank you'?" I called.

She turned her head, but kept walking.

"Thank you," then kept walking.

I sighed and ran up next to her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She looked at me for a long time.

"Sophie. Yours?"

"Shane."

"Alright, Shane. Now that we've met, you can go back to town and tell everyone about our little encounter," she rolled her eyes.

I laughed.

"I was serious. Maybe not about telling everyone. But about you getting lost," she walked father.

"Last name?" I asked, catching up to her.

"It's gonna cost ya."

"How about I give you a ride back to town?"

"I'm not going in town."

"Where do you live?"

"Far enough from this town," she spat.

"So…."

"So?"

"So are you going to tell me?"

She sighed looked over at me.

"Sophie. Sophie Raydana."

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I won't be able to update until next week because I'm going camping. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**I hope everyone likes it so far.**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Melli Raydana

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 5**

**Dracula's POV**

I stopped abruptly. And looked at her with a raised eyebrow. But really, I would have been wide-eyed and gaping at her if I didn't pull myself together on the last second.

A Raydana? Oh god. That was the family I was supposed to kill. Well two of them.

"A Raydana," I breathed. I tried to keep my voice in control.

"That's what they always say," she muttered, disgusted, and then walked off again. I ran next to her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My family is the most feared family in all of Byamee," she didn't look at me.

"Why?" I knew exactly why.

"Because, in my blood runs Werewolf blood," she walked faster. I kept up with her pace.

"So, that means one of your parents is a Werewolf?"

I already knew that. I knew it all. But I had to get as much information about the Raydana's as I could. I'm strong, but facing a full grown Werewolf will be tricky.

"My father."

She said with sadness.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"What do you mean?" she glanced sideways at me.

"You sound as if you'd rather your father not be a Werewolf."

"It that a crime?" she spat.

I was caught off guard.

"A crime?"

"Is it a crime to want to be normal? Is it so hard to notice that we are good people? If anything, my father protects Byamee!" she yelled the last part.

I waited until she calmed down enough.

"Most people want to have the ability to be something that's not normal. Like being a Werewolf. The Werewolves, however, prefer to be normal because they've never had it. But to loose that ability to change into something that's not normal….it's worse than craving to be normal."

She stopped and looked at me for a long time. When she spoke, the hatred dripping from her mouth nearly made me step back.

"I want to be normal. I want to have normal friends. No, wait, I want to _have _friends. You think anyone wants to play with the oldest daughter, Sophie? No. Their parents pushed them away from me before I could ever have a chance to make friends."

"You don't have to have friends to have fun. You can go horse riding in town and-"

"Watch people glare up at me and my horse." She added.

I shook my head. I didn't get Sophie. She seemed so fragile when the man hit her, but when she showed how she saw the world, she made it sound like everyone was against her. She wasn't fragile, well at least not in the inside.

"It doesn't have to be that way," I spoke softly.

She scoffed. "It's been that way since I was two."

"You know, I've never really had friends. Lately, I've found that I don't need any."

"Well, I wish I could at least talk to someone," she sighed.

"Talk to me. I'm a good listener and I wouldn't mind being a friend of yours."

"You just said you don't need friends," she pointed out.

"I said I don't need anybody to be friends with but I guess I could make an exception." I grinned.

"Anyway, the stuff I want to talk about is _girl _stuff. And I'm certainly not talking about that _stuff_ with a boy," she shook her head.

I gave her an are-you-serious? look. "I am not a boy. I am a man."

Just then I tripped over a massive rock and collapsed onto the dirt.

Sophie burst out laughing when I hauled myself up.

"What?" I gasped.

"That was very manly," she laughed even harder.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I gave her a mock-sour look.

"You made a friend, Sophie?!" someone squealed behind me.

Startled, I turned around and saw a girl that looked like a mini Sophie.

Except, her eyes were blue and her hair was blonde. Her face looked exactly like Sophie's. And she looked about fifteen? Oh, god. I realized that she must be Sophie's fifteen year old sister. It was either Sophie or her I had to kill.

I held my hand out to her. She shook it firmly.

"Hello," I said, smiling.

"Hi," she squealed and gave Sophie an are-you-serious! Look. I laughed.

"This is my sister, Melli," Sophie ceased in her laughing.

"Hello, Melli. I'm Shane. Sophie's friend," I gave Sophie a smug look.

She narrowed her eyes.

"You are not-"

"It's good that you've made friends with my sister," squealed Melli.

"Melli," Sophie warned.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy for you!"

"There's nothing to be happy about. I was taking a stroll and Shane just appeared on the path so I said 'hi' and-"

"You missed out the part when I saved you," I pointed out.

"Saved her?" asked Melli.

"I didn't need saving. I would have given him a black eye as well." Sophie shot back.

"She ran into her-to-be-fiancé. And he slapped her. See the little red mark on her cheek?" I told Melli.

Melli's eyes were wide. "Fiancé?! Does he mean Robert Chansington? The richest young man in Byamee, well beside his father?"

"Yes," Sophie sighed.

"But it was all good. I punched him a couple of ties and told him to get, and he did," I said.

"Like I said, I could have handled it," Sophie retorted.

"Mama's going to be so upset when she finds out. And Father!" Melli gasped.

"Let's go home. Did you bring your horse?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, it's just over the hill," Melli said.

"Alright, let's go," to me she said, "Bye, Shane."

"Nice meeting you both. Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" Melli squealed.

As I walked home, I had a grin on my face. The only thing to do now is to found out where they live.

And if I have to go to Sophie for answers, I will.

It's just a matter of time till I find them all and kill the two that are Werewolves.

**I hope everyone likes it so far.**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6: Count Dracula at your service

**A/N: Oh geez, I'm really sorry! I forgot to mention that the setting (Byamee) is made up. I didn't really want to put Transylvania in my story so I made up a new place. Sorry if I confused anyone.**

**If you want to see what Byamee looks like, than just click on the link below. ENJOY!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 6**

**Dracula's POV**

After riding Storm back to town, it was night already. I was astonished that night came so quickly in Byamee. I quickly ran in the backyard with Storm behind me and unsaddled him. I placed all the equipment inside the shed. That's when I heard a noise.

I narrowed my eyes at a moving bush, not too far from me.

That's when the scent hit me.

Blood.

I licked my lips. It's been three days since I've had blood. And though my thirst isn't itching my throat like it usually does when I'm hungry, it's not good to go for too long without blood.

I rushed to the bush to find a bloodied rabbit run across the yard.

I sighed in annoyance.

No way was I drinking from Storm.

I looked back at him to see him resting peacefully on the grass. I smiled a little.

Goodnight, Storm, I secretly thought.

Have to find blood else where. I ran into the back of the yard where few large trees were. There weren't any fences that made people keep out of Maria's house and yard so I freely walked into the nearby forest and started my hunt.

I didn't walk far when I heard a male voice shouting at something. I crept closer to get a better look. When I saw a good hiding spot near the bush, I ducked down and watched.

Well what do ya know; it was the man that hit Sophie. He was getting yelled out by….by his father? Probably his father or Uncle.

"You stupid, idiot! You hit Sophie!" the father/Uncle yelled at the man.

"Father, it was an accident. You should have heard what she said to me and-"

"Never mind what she said, Rick. You still hurt her," his father thundered.

"But-"

His father punched him in the gut. Rick doubled over, breathing hard.

"I will not hear of you hurting Miss Raydana again! We need her! If you and Sophie get married than the prophecy will come true!" his father spat.

Prophecy? What prophecy? My father never mention any prophecy. Than again, maybe he didn't know of the prophecy either.

"Like she'd come to me willingly now," Rick gasped.

"If you make her fall in love with you and you two create an offspring, the offspring will own glorious power. We'd be even richer. We'd own a whole town. Even a castle! The offspring will be my personal guard as well as my grandchild and-"

"I'll get onto it, Father," Rick interrupted.

"That's all I want. Now go put your horse in the stables. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes sharp," his father replied than made his way into the mansion.

I watched Rick stagger to his and make his way towards his horse. But not before I stood in his path.

He flinched than glared at me.

"You!" He yelled.

"Count Dracula at your service," I made a mock-bow then when I straightened up again I grinned, showing my fangs. Rick was about to scream before I slammed my hand on his mouth.

"This is how it's going to be: I'm going to ask a few questions and if you behave I won't drink you dry. If not, you'll be dead in one second. I'll snap your snap so you won't feel anything. Are we clear?" I said calmly to him.

He nodded his head shakily. I removed my hand front his mouth and crossed my arms on my chest.

"What was the prophecy your father was talking about?" I asked him.

"The Raydana's are a powerful family. S-So powerful that if one of the Raydana daughters were to mate with a human, the offspring would own unbelievable power. My father wants that power. He'd rather he had it then let Sophie or Melli marry someone else," he spoke quickly and shakily.

"And if she mated with something that wasn't human?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like myself," I flashed him a fanged grin.

He gulped. "Both of you would die."

I blinked in surprise. "What?"  
"Vampires and Werewolves are powerful creatures. The offspring would be too powerful to live. Most definitely, it would kill the mother. As for the father of it, well there's a big chance that it'll kill the father as well."

"But Sophie might not be a Werewolf," I pointed out.

"So?" he sounded annoyed and terrified at the same time.

I smirked. "I'm a very powerful Vampire."

"So? You're a Dracula. Big deal."

"I'm not a Dracula," I looked him straight in the eye. "I'm _The_ Dracula."

"That doesn't mean you won't be killed by your offspring."

"I doubt Sophie is the Werewolf. I have a feeling its Melli," I said.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, I doubt you'd be the father of the 'powerful' offspring," I said.

"My father is an important man in this town. He'll order Sophie's father to marry Sophie off to me," he smirked.

"My father is the Devil," I grinned.

His smirk disappeared.

"What are the chances of the offspring killing me? I'm strong, talented, and incredibly fast. No matter how powerful the offspring is, I will over come it. I've spent hundreds of years in the pits of Hell with my father and my Vampire Mother, fighting day by day. Mastering all the skills of a true warrior. And you tell me that the offspring has a chance in killing me," I chuckled at the thought.

Rick glared. "You don't have to worry about that! I will be the Father! Not you!"

"You're not behaving," I circled him.

"I don't have to behave!"

Looks like he forgot he was yelling at a Vampire. Tut, tut, tut.

"I wouldn't raise my voice if I were you," I said.

"I hope you die a painful death. I hope you-"

"Do you know why I came back to Earth? Hmmm? I came back to Earth because there was a Werewolf family that still lives. A Werewolf family I am assigned to kill. Well, two of them anyway. I'm going to kill the father because he's the Werewolf. And so, I have to wait until Sophie or Melli show any signs of them turning into a Werewolf. Then I strike!"

"You will never kill Sophie's father! He's too powerful. And if you touch her or her sister I'll-"

"You aren't going to prevent me touching them because you'll be dead way before that."

"No," he started backing away.

"Should have behaved yourself. Then again, even if you did behave you yourself I would've ended up killing you," I shrugged.

"Wha-"

"I'm going to end up killing Sophie anyway. And her sister. And-"

"No!" he screamed and lunged at me. I laughed.

"Like I said: Don't behave and I'll kill you. Bub-bye," I said and bit his neck.

His blood came rushing into my mouth as he screamed. But his screams didn't last long. Soon his body was limp in my arms. Once I drank all of his blood, I tossed his body on the ground.

I licked my lips then walked away from his house.

I didn't walk far when I heard the ear-piercing shriek of Rick's mother.

I grinned then walked back into Maria's house.

**I hope everyone likes it so far.**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7: Soul mate

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 7**

**Sophie's POV**

If everyone feared me then why walk up to me a yell an insult in my face? Well that how my morning started. I left early in the morning to arrive at midday in Byamee. I had to buy a present for my mum because it was her birthday in two weeks and I don't come into town that often so I dragged Melli with me. We wanted to surprise Mother by getting her all sorts of stuff. We weren't rich. But we weren't poor either. Melli suggested getting her necklaces and really nice smelling soap. I let her pull me into a few shops.

That's when we were confronted with Michelle.

Michelle O'Sullivan. One of the riches brats in Byamee.

Like always she was with her endless amount of friends.

Michelle wore the latest jewelry, clothing and shoes. No surprise there.

"Raydana," she sneered my last name. Some of her friends laughed.

"O'Sullivan," Melli and I both crossed our arms over our chests.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly not interested.

"To walk in Byamee without having to be confronted by you and your followers who clearly only tag along because you are rich," I said.

"They obviously don't count you as a friend. I'm surprise you haven't figured that out already," Melli spat.

"Then again, you are and have always been an airhead," I added.

"At least I got friends," Michelle retorted.

"You should hang out with us Werewolf girls. We'll see how long you last," Melli smiled.

"But don't worry. We'll go easy on you," I grinned as well.

"Funny, really. So anyway, the only reason I even bothered to talk to you pathetic losers is because I wanted to know if you heard of the death that happened last night," Michelle rolled her eyes.

I looked sideways at Melli. She shook her head.

Death? Who would be stupid enough to cause a death in Byamee?

"Who died?" asked Melli.

Michelle turned to me and put her hands on her hips.

"Rick's dead," she said.

Melli gasped.

No. No, that's not possible. Rick is one of the strongest men in the village. How could he be -

"Who killed him?" Melli sobbed.

"No one knows. But there were teeth marks on the side of his neck which only means that-"

"Vampires," I whispered.

Oh no.

"Yes. Or your father could have had a midnight snack," Michelle played with a strand of her blonde hair.

"You dare-" Melli growled but I interrupted her.

"Werewolves don't leave teeth marks on the side of peoples necks!" I yelled.

"Maybe. But all of Rick's blood was gone which only means there's Vampires in town," Michelle pointed out. "Your father could have hired a Vampire to do his dirty work, after all-"

"Are you that stupid?! Do you realize my father protects Byamee! Has he ever killed anyone in Byamee?!" I roared. I didn't care if anyone heard me.

"Well why don't you tell us. Tell us that he's never hurt a human," Michelle challenged.

"Only evil beings. That's it!"

"Oh that's a relief! Because I wouldn't want to have to put up with the paranoia of sleeping in my bed when the full moon comes out and your father goes on a killing spree," she spat.

"He has good control."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," she said sarcastically

"No, you don't! So, leave me and my family alone!" Melli screamed.

"If it weren't for your family Byamee would be a safe place to live!" Michelle retorted.

"You didn't," Melli growled.

"Come on little girl. Let's see what you got," Michelle put her fists up.

"Melli-"

But it was too late. Melli lunged at her and slapped Michelle across the cheek. Michelle screamed in pain and gave a war cry and punched Melli in the face.

I pulled Michelle's hair and kicked her in the gut, sending her flying. I got a few punched in before I was lifted off her body by two muscular hands. No matter how much I fought against them, I couldn't get free.

Michelle's father held her back.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to shred my shirt, Sophie," someone chuckled.

I didn't have to look around to see who was holding me back. Because that voice sounded very familiar.

Shane.

**DRACULA'S POV**

After I pulled her off Michelle, I struggled to get her away from the crowd. Michelle's father was yelling insults to Sophie and Melli all the while.

"Oh, I can't wait to get my hands around that-"

"Melli," I warned.

She shrugged. "It'll happen one day."

I sighed. "Where's your home?"

"Long way from here," Sophie spat.

Yes, I was half dragging her. She wouldn't take her eyes off Michelle. I swear, if I let her go she would most definitely bash up Michelle.

"Sophie, calm down," I said.

"Calm down? Calm down?!"

"Yes! That's what I want!" I yelled.

"No! I will not calm down! Do you have any idea how badly the things she said hurt me?!" she spat.

I managed to drag her into Maria's back yard. Melli was on her horse all the while.

"I can walk you know!" Sophie protested.

"Oh no, you are going to get on Storm before I have to drag you on the saddle," I said.

"I'm not doubling with you," she spat.

I sighed. "Too late."

Before she could protest, I hauled her up on Storm and quickly got on behind her. With one hand on the reins **(A/N: I think that's what they're called. If not, I'm really sorry. I've wrote this chapter in the morning and I'm not really a morning person)** and the other around Sophie's waste, Storm cantered out of the backyard.

Melli's horse kept up with the speed without trouble.

Then Sophie sighed.

"Okay, I have a preposition for you."

"Nope. Don't want to hear it," I grinned.

"Oh, come on," she whined.

"Just enjoy the ride."

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

"We're home!" Melli squealed and dismounted her horse.

I looked ahead and lifted my eyebrows up in amazement. Their house was huge! Not a mansion, but still huge. Vast flower fields were spread out not too far behind the house. On the left of the house were the farm animals. On the right were highs of bright green grass. Just ahead of the hills were the stables.

And Melli was right. They live so far away that it was sunset already. I would probably get back at town by night.

"Put your horse in there," Sophie pointed to the stables.

I nodded and led Storm to it. When we got inside, I noticed that there were a lot of saddles hung up on a wall directly opposite to the stalls.

I led Storm in one of those horse stalls. Sophie grabbed some food and a bucket full of water for him.

"Does your family have a saddle for every occasion or something?" I joked. She didn't laugh. She bowed her head slightly.

"No. They belonged to my brothers and Uncles and Aunties," she spoke quietly.

I frowned. More siblings? Why doesn't my father tell me anything? I mean I've discovered so many things about the Raydanas without his help. Or was it his intention for me to find out all the information for myself? That's possible.

"Where are they now?" I asked curiously.

"In the end of our valley."

I pulled my lips tight. The end of her valley? What was that supposed to mean?

"Under……graves," she whispered.

They're dead. All of them.

"I'm sorry," I sat down on a nearby stool.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago," she looked away from me.

"What happened?"

"My farm was under attack. I was two at the time. Melli hadn't been born yet," she paused and looked at me, then went on. "I was in the lavender field playing with my older brothers. One of my brothers was fifteen at the time. My father is immortal and when my mother gave birth to my oldest brother, some of his Werewolf venom stayed in Mum therefore making her immortal too, but not an actual Werewolf. She's strong but can't transform into one. Mum's ninety-nine years old, yet looks like a twenty-three year old. Dad is two hundred years old and looks like a twenty-five year old. All of my brothers and Uncles were Werewolves, except my fifteen year old brother…..Cody," a tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it off and coughed.

"He used to make paper plans for me and teach me how to make it fly. I was pretty good at it," she stopped.

"How many brothers did you have?" I asked.

"Five of them."

"Wow," I breathed out.

"My oldest brother was twenty-two. His name was Joe. He loved spinning me around in circles. When I screamed in surprise he used to laugh. My nineteen year old brothers were twins. Father could never tell the difference about them. They're the funniest people I ever met. They were Lani and Leo. My fifteen year old brother, Owen, loved to paint. All the time I would see him painting. Once he painted me, and Mama nailed it on the wall in the living room. And Cody. I didn't really have a favorite brother but he played with me the most. All the time we would go riding together and pick flowers….but when he died….I couldn't bare it. I couldn't handle the fact that all of my brothers died so I cried into my pillow for a week, barely eating anything," she added.

"They sound like caring brothers. I don't know what's its like to have siblings. I'm an only child," I shrugged.

She nodded.

"And your Uncles and Aunties?" I asked.

"My mum had two sisters and thee brothers. They adored me and my brothers. Some would call us spoilt. MY father has six sisters and five brothers. He comes from a big family. All of my Uncle and Aunties died on that day…," she didn't continue.

"What happened to them?" I asked softly.

"We were attacked by…..Vampires," she spat the last word.

I tried to look shocked but deep down I was feeling anger. I was the king of Vampires and no Vampire is to attack a human unless informing me. That's how it ran and how it will always run. But I guess since I was dead, some Vampires thought that they were in charge. The law was to only take a couple humans every three months. According to Sophie, those Vampires were a bit too hungry for my liking.

"You know what makes me so made that if I were a Werewolf, I would've hunted every single Vampire down?" she asked abruptly.

"What?" I whispered.

"They didn't attack my family to feed. They were attacking them as if they were game. I remember that day so clearly it's not funny," she spat.

"Not…feeding? Then what did they want?"

"To anger my father. He killed a few of their kind and now the remaining came and murdered most of my family. I remember them as well."

"Do you know them?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Who were they?"

"Anyone would have recognized them. They were beautiful, immortal… just like the book says."

"Who?"

"Dracula's wives!" she screamed and kicked the horse stall next to Storm's. She collapsed on the ground and sobbed. I stared at her, wide-eyed.

My wives? How could-

Wait a minute. That can't be true. She's probably lying and plus, I know for a fact that my wives wouldn't have drank from any human without telling me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She looked up at me with rage.

"Ofcourse I'm sure!"

"But……," I didn't know what to say.

"Cody, Joe, Lani and I were telling stories in the meadow. That's when they appeared. Aleera took Joe's head and snapped it as if it were a twig. He fell dead. Instantly. Marishka bit Lani……I still remember his screams. His face went pale in seconds and before I could do anything to save Cody……Verona…," she cut off.

**SOPHIE'S POV**

When I told Shane about my brother's deaths, I couldn't help remembering how Cody died.

**FLASHBACK**

**I was lying on Joe's lap. I was two and he was telling the funniest story I've ever heard. It was about him getting a spanking for spilling the cake mixture on top of one of my auntie's head. I laughed and I laughed.**

**Cody turned to me.**

"**So you still think you can beat me in paper plane racing?" he had a mocking glint in his eyes.**

**I laughed. "Yeah!"**

**He grabbed me from Joe's lap and spun me around. We both laughed and tumbled into the flowers. Cody laughed at my expression as I brushed all the flowers in my hair. **

**Then I heard a loud crack.**

**Then the screaming.**

**And then...nothing.**

**I heard Lani screaming but I stood there helpless as I watched my brothers being slaughtered.**

**A beautiful red haired woman grabbed Joe's head and snapped it. I screamed.**

**Cody pushed me down into a thick fruit bush.**

"**Stay here and don't come out," Cody said frantically.**

"**But-"**

"**I'm serious. Please. I love you," he kissed my forehead and gave a war-like cry and hurried down to my brothers.**

**I know I should have listened to him and stayed where I was but I wanted to do something. I crawled down low on the ground and made my way to a nearby tree. It was huge and the roots stuck out in every direction so I had plently of hiding spots.**

**I looked out into the field and screamed.**

**Another woman bit Lani on the neck. After about ten seconds, she chucked his body on the ground. He never moved again.**

**Then I saw Cody.**

**He managed to look at me one last time before he died. He smiled sadly at me then the black haired woman decapitated his head.**

**I didn't think I stopped screaming that day.**

**The women knew I was there but never attacked me.**

**Mother held me tight while Father and my Uncles, Aunties and brothers fought.**

**I watched my family die that day. And even though my father and mother lived, I will never be whole again.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I will never be whole again, I thought miserably.

**DRACULA'S POV**

"I was never the same again," she said after she told me what happened.

By now she was sitting next to me and I held onto her hand.

"I'm so sorry," and I was.

I know this feeling was wrong though. I've never felt sorry for anyone apart from my mother. But this….To loose your whole family? Well the majority of your family. That's bad.

"That's why I've been thinking lately. You know how I said that I wanted to be normal?" she looked up at me.

"Yes," I said stiffly.

"Well, now I want to be a Werewolf. And I want to track down those brides. So that my family will live in peace."

"They're dead," I said abruptly.

"What?"

I thought quickly. The excuse was pure genius.

"The brides are dead."

"What?" she asked again.

"Yeah. There are a lot of Vampires back at home and I used to have a friend that was a Vampire. He told me that they were dead. As were their children…and Dracula."

"Dracula's dead?" Hope filled her eyes.

"He died along with them." Liar.

"A Vampire as a friend?" she asked disgusted.

"Not all Vampires are evil, you know."

Yes, but I'm eviler, I thought smugly to myself.

"I hate them all," she spat.

"Sophie!"

We both looked up to see a woman at the entrance of the stable. She owned long, flowing blonde hair and green eyes. The same eyes Sophie had. Melli looked like a miniature of the woman. Maybe she was her mother.

"Mother?" Sophie asked.

No surprise there.

"Sophie? Who's this?" the woman walked over to us.

"This is Shane. He's…new to town," Sophie smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Shane. Call me Martha. New to the town? Where did you live before?" Sophie's mum asked.

"Fayetta. It's a long way from here," I grinned.

"He's staying with Maria," Sophie added.

"Ah. That crazy woman makes me laugh any day," Martha chuckled.

Sophie and I laughed.

"Will you stay for supper?" Martha asked.

I looked at Sophie.

"May I?" I asked.

"You may," Sophie gave me a small smile.

"Excellent! You know, Shane. We haven't had anyone over for supper for a very long time," Martha said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Then I'd be happy to join in your family's supper," I grinned at her.

"Wonderful! It's ready now. I'll let you get ready then join us in the house. You'll show him to the share room won't you Sophie?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good. See you two soon."

She left the stables as abruptly as she entered.

"She's nice," I said.

"She's extremely caring, if you know what I mean," Sophie laughed.

I smiled.

"Um, I wanted to thank you about before. Talking to someone about my problems is better than just keeping it all inside," she blushed.

"I'm grateful that you told me. Thank you," I smiled down at her.

She smiled and leaned in. Her lips connected with my cheek.

We broke apart staring at each other wide-eyed. Never before had I felt this emission. It's hard to explain what it was. But it's on the lines of …love.

I don't know how it appeared so suddenly, but I felt it. And it was real. Pure. Not like the way I felt about Verona, Aleera and Marishka.

This was real love.

Even possibly……

…._**true love.**_

I didn't think those two last words.

My mother sent them to me.

_**You've found your match, my son.**_

My match?

_**Your partner, your …soul mate. **_

How can that be? She's just a human.

_**No matter what species she is, she will win your heart one way or another. And you will win hers.**_

_**But be warned. I sense an evil darkness in the near future. Something will happen to you two. You had a fight. And Sophie was unprotected. That's when the great evil strikes. **_

I don't see how this was possible. I'm supposed to kill either Sophie or Melli. Now I have met my soul mate? Sophie?

But did I want that?

_**You will in time. Now go have supper with her family. Get to know them well. But don't kill their father.**_

Why?

_**Because if you do, then Sophie will never love you again. You will crush her heart when she sees her father's blood on your hands.**_

But Father-

_**No.**_

What do you mean?

_**Forget about him. After I heard what Sophie told you, I knew she was your soul mate. Now that you've found your soul mate, you must not destroy her remaining family. I'm trying to get your father to reconsider it.**_

What do I do now then?

_**Stay with her.**_

I doubt I could do that.

_**Please.**_

But mother-

_**You've never known what love truly is. Now that you've met Sophie, you're starting to feel the emission. Do you want to spend eternity alone?**_

No.

_**Then-**_

I meant no, as in I can't do it.

_**Try.**_

I can't.

_**Then I've wasted my time here.**_

The tone of my mother's voice was disappointed. In all emission, regret strikes me the most. I hated making her upset. She's done so much for me.

Great, I can't believe I said the next thing.

I'll try, mother.

**Good luck, my son.**

I got a mental image of her smiling. Then she was gone.

I looked back at Sophie. She was blushing. From the kiss.

Maybe Mother was right. She looked as if she was drone to me. And I did feel love back there. I grinned at her and took her hand in mine.

"Let's go eat."

**Please read:**

**Hi everyone! XD**

**I just wanted to tell everyone that when Dracula and his mother had that mind reading convo (don't know what to call it, ha ha) it took only about five seconds. If it didn't, it would have been a bit awkward. **

**And if there are any questions about my story, just send me a message any time and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Also, if you want to see what the characters look like just go to my profile. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**Oh, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. It's not easy writing up chapters when you have two little brothers + my dad ALWAYS on the computer.**

**I hope everyone likes it so far.**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8: The end of the valley

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 8**

**Dracula's POV**

Sitting with the enemy is something I'm used to. Sitting beside my 'soul mate' and her sister on the other side isn't. It was awkward. And when the Father came in…well let's just say it was even more awkward.

Sophie's father looked like a business man. Hair combed back neatly. Perfect posture….which only meant one thing. He was going to be a very hard person to defeat. If I defeat him. Which I doubt since his daughter is now my 'soul mate'.

Once he sat down, the questions came.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Shane, Sir."

"New to the town?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir."

"He saved Sophie the first time, Daddy," Melli added.

He looked back at me.

"The first time?"

"Yes, Sir. Sophie got into a bit of a fight with Rick," I said, then chewed the spaghetti that Martha cooked.

"Ah, that fight," he turned to Sophie. "I need to teach you how to defend yourself."

"Father, you've done a good job teaching me self-defense," Sophie said.

"Yes, but we can't let town folks know that you aren't strong. If you are known as weak then they'll throw food at you."

"Father," she warned.

"I'm sorry. I just hate it when the people of Byamee treat you and your sister like witches because of my curse," he said gravely.

"Like I told Sophie. It is not a curse you have but a gift. One with the gift will always want to be normal but never actually getting what they want. They people who are normal-"

"-crave to have a power that's out of the ordinary," Sophie finished.

Her father chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," he said to me.

"I see that you've been listening to Shane, my dear. Though when I try to teach you how to sew, you have tears in your eyes," Martha laughed.

"I don't need to know how to sew, Mother," Sophie grinned.

"Melli enjoys it," Martha pointed out.

"We look alike but have the complete opposite personalities."

"More like you like things that Melli would rather not do."

"Same thing."

On and on they chattered. I zoned out after that and kept my eyes on my plate. Mothers and their daughters. I smiled at the thought.

"Shane, are you finished, dear?" asked Martha.

I looked around to see everyone finished.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you for supper. It was the nicest meal I had in a long time."

"Your welcome," she gathered up all the plates and retired to the kitchen. Melli went to help her along with Sophie. It was just me and the man of the house.

He got up and walked around to my side of the table.

"Come with me," he said and walked out of the front door. I looked back at Sophie to make sure she didn't notice that her father and I were going. Once I knew she didn't, I bolted after him. He was waiting for me on the side of the house with the flower fields were.

"There's something you should know," that's all he said. Then he started walking behind the house. At first I thought he was going to duck into the house again, but he walked right passed it.

Towards the back of the valley.

My lips tightened. I wonder if he knows I'm a Vampire. He might be able to sense it, though my father did mask my scent well so I highly doubted it. I walked beside him, hands in my trouser's pockets and head lowered a fraction. I didn't want him to see the shame I contained inside. I'm sure he could see the emotion if he saw my face. Therefore I kept my face hidden.

Once we were far away, he started to talk. But it wasn't harsh or anything. Surprisingly, it was gentle as if he was my father.

"You're Sophie's soul mate," he said as matter of fact.

I stiffened.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I can sense it. It runs in the family. We can sense how each other feels but it's not always correct. The sense isn't strong nor weak. But its still there. And I know for certain that she is your soul mate as she is yours," he looked sideways at me.

"What does it exactly mean?"

"Where do I start?" he said. "Sometimes, when soul mates get too close they permanently know what each other are feelings. In ways it's good. If your soul mate is in trouble, you can sense it. But it your soul mate goes through pain, you do as well. You experience your soul mates pain when she's in pain. And if your soul mate dies or you die….the other dies as well," he looked away.

I sighed. "I don't know how we are each other's soul mates. How did it happen?"

"You're both alike. Both smart, attractive, brave," he shook his head. "Once you've met your match, dangerous stuff can happen."

"Like what?"

"Like this," he pointed in front of us.

We were on a hill. A high one at that. And below were-

Graves.

I gasped.

Around fifty graves. All with head stones. All placed in five, separate, neat lines.

We've reached the even of the valley.

"Sophie's brothers," I breathed.

I read the five names on the separate head stones that were in a line.

Joe Raydana.

Lani Raydana.

Leo Raydana.

Owen Raydana.

Cody Raydana.

"Oh lord," I gasped.

Father forbade me to say the God's name so I couldn't say 'oh, god' or nothing. So I say that.

"Yes. My sons, brothers, sisters, sister-in-laws and brother-in-laws. Including the grandparents. My family is breaking apart," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Call me Ben from now on," he smiled softly.

"Ben," I said.

"You are the only thing that's closest to a son. All my sons were murdered by the enemy. From this moment, I consider you as family," Ben said.

"Thank you, Ben," I smiled.

"Please get to know Sophie. She's a fine woman and would make a lovely wife. And if not a wife, than a friend," he said.

"Yes, sir," I nodded.

"Good. Now we better go back before we get missed," he was already walking towards the house.

"Where'd you two go?" Martha asked as soon as we came through the door.

"We went for a walk, dear," Ben kissed her cheek.

"Well, it's passed everyone's bed time. So off to bed," she smiled at me.

"Yes, mum," I mocked.

The whole family laughed.

_**Excuse me?**_ My mother sent me the thought.

Oops. Sorry Mummy, I sent back to her, sheepishly.

_**Hmm Mmm. Go to bed.**_

Yes, Mum, that time I wasn't mocking anyone.

I could hear her faint laughter then it went silent.

"I'll show you to your room," Sophie said, grabbing my arm and towing me down the hall.

"Goodnight everyone," I said over my shoulder.

"Night, Shane!" Melli waved.

"Goodnight, dear," Martha said.

"Good night," Ben grinned.

Sophie pulled me into a room on the right side at the very end of the hall. And it was a very long hall.

"My room's right across. Need anything, just walk in. Okay, night," she walked out and closed my door.

Okay then, I thought and fell on my bed. It was a bit creaky but ultra soft. I felt as if I was melting into the mattress.

Just before I fell asleep, I forgot to give Sophie something. I assumed everyone went to bed because the lights were out and there were snores filling the whole hallway.

I opened her door a little bit, checking to see if she was awake.

"I left you about five minutes ago," she said, making me jump. She was reading a story on her bed with the lamp on.

"Uh, wrong. It was fifteen minutes ago," I chuckled and closed the door behind me as I walked in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You left before I could give you something," I said and sat on her bed next to her.

"What?" she sat up.

"This," and leaned in.

I kissed her cheek lightly then pulled back. The emotions were there again. Love was the strongest emotion. The others I didn't care about.

But as I looked into her gorgeous eyes, I couldn't help lean in again. She leaned in as well.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Sophie?" asked Melli on the other side of Sophie's door.

"Hang on a sec, Melli," Sophie called out, not taking her eyes off mine.

"Perhaps another time, my lady," I kissed her hand. Then got up and went to the door and opened it.

When Melli saw me she gasped.

"Oh my god! You two kissed didn't you! Tell me everything. Now!" she squealed.

"Okay! I'm going to bed," I power walked into my room and closed the door quickly. The rest of the night, I listened to Melli squealing about how she saw it coming. No matter how many times Sophie denied it, I knew Melli wasn't fooled.

She knew that Sophie and I were falling in love.

**A/N: I'm not going to spill what Ben meant when he told Shane, oops Dracula, to look down at the graves because that'll ruin a bit in the story. But it's sorta coming up in the next few chapters.**

**Hope everyone likes it so far.**

**Please Review.**

**Littlewerepire7 **

**xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9: Verona

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 9**

**Dracula's POV**

The next day turned out peaceful until before lunchtime came. But I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when Sophie, Melli and I went for a walk in the morning.

We walked around the valleys of flowers and retired to an enormous hill. We layed down next to each other and told each other stories that were hilarious, random and completely weird that by the time Martha made it to us, our eyes were pouring tears from laughing our heads off.

"Oh, good god. What did you do to my daughters, Shane?" Martha mocked.

"Me? You should have heard the stories they were telling me," I laughed harder.

"Uh huh. Well I came up here to tell you three that lunch will be ready in half an hour so I want everyone to come down soon, okay?" she asked.

The three of us nodded our heads, and then burst out laughing again.

"You know, I think I might check on Mini. She wanders everywhere," Melli said after we stopped laughing. Mini was her horse that shrank so much it looks as if it's a pony. And Mini is three years old.

She stood up, brushed the grass off her skirt and ran down the hill.

"Mini wandered all the way to town once," Sophie said.

"To town?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Damn straight," she nodded and grinned.

"Whoa," I breathed.

She turned her head towards me.

"What's your father like?" she asked.

I froze. I didn't expect her to ever ask about him. I actually wished she didn't ask. If she saw my father then things would get very ugly.

"He looks a lot like me," I said, with my lips tight.

"And your mother?"

It hurt more than I thought when she spoke of my mother. I missed her a lot and wished she was with me. But sooner or later, Hell is going to burn her up. But I was confident that I would save her before that were to happen.

"My mother is a beautiful woman. I have her eyes." Ofcourse I do, I'm a Vampire! As is my mother.

"I wish I could meet them," she smiled.

No, you don't. Well, my mother, yes. My father, hell no.

"You might meet my mother one day. My father's a busy man so I doubt you would see him," I turned my face away.

"But isn't he coming back for you?" she asked.

"He sent me a letter saying that I could come home when ever I wanted." Liar.

"Oh," she said simply.

We layed in the grass side by side in silence. I wanted to tell her everything. That I'm a Vampire, that my wives killed her family. Which brought me to an interesting topic.

"How did your grandparents die?" I asked her.

She cringed.

"My mother's mum was killed in a fire. My mother's dad died trying to help her. So I guess you could say that he died in the fire as well. My other grandma died from a snake bite. A venous snake at that. My other grandpa was killed by a stampede of horses. The horses ran in every direction, crumpling my grandpa on the ground by the second. They're at the end of the valley as well," she spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

We were silent again. I knew this was wrong. This…connection between us. I didn't want it in a way because I knew that soon she is going to realize I'm not a human, but a Vampire. Her sworn enemy. Her family's sworn enemy.

"I want ask you something," I whispered.

"What?" she turned towards me.

"If I were a Vampire, would you hate me?" I looked into her eyes as I said it.

She took her time answering. I knew it wasn't wise to ask things like this. But I had to know.

"You're not a Vampire," she said through her teeth.

Yes I am.

"No, I'm not. But how would you feel?"

"Betrayed."

"I would too, if you were my enemy," I said.

"You have enemies?" She sounded shocked.

"Only a couple."

A couple hundred more like it.

"Hmmm," that's all she said.

"Do you think that-"

Sophie was cut off by a scream. But it wasn't her screaming.

"Melli!" Sophie cried.

**MELLI'S POV**

"Mini?!" I called.

When I got no reply, I sighed. That horse is gonna get in trouble some day, I thought as I walked over another hill. I swear I walked all the way to the meadow which is another valley or so from where Sophie and Shane are.

The meadow doesn't really belong to us but we like to think of it as ours.

Just when I was about to give up, I found her.

Except Mini wasn't alone. A woman was standing right next to her. And she looked as if she was about to ride off with my horse.

"Hey!" I called out as I ran over to my horse.

The woman wore a cloak so I couldn't see her face. She looked terrifying.

When I got to Mini, I took the reins firmly in my hand.

"This is my horse," I told the woman. "And you shouldn't be here."

"It's been a long time since I was bossed around by a child," the woman's voice was calm, although her laugh was like a witches laugh.

"I'm no child. I'm a teenager soon to me an adult," I said defensively.

"You're still a child," she mocked.

I glared at her.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"That none of your concern. Now I'm looking for a young man named, Shane."

"Don't know him," I shrugged.

"Really? He's new to the town. You sure you haven't seen him?" she sounded as if she didn't believe me.

But why did she want Shane?

"My family and I don't live close to town," I started walking away from her and pulled the reins so that Mini was at my side. The woman walked after me.

"Okay, if you don't know Shane then do you know Dracula?"

I stopped walking, making Mini run into me. I turned to the woman.

"As in The Dracula?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes. The Vampire king."

"Sorry, he's dead," I started walking again.

"No he isn't. I can smell him on you. So how about we try this again," she walked in front of me making me stop again. "If you tell me the truth then you may live and I'll tell you my name. If not," she pulled out a dagger.

I started to back away.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Do you know, Shane?" she held the dagger up.

I whimpered and held on Mini for support.

"Well?" she sighed.

"Yes. Okay, yes. I know Shane. What do you want with him?" I whispered.

"He's my husband."

"I don't believe you," I was breathing hard. His wife? How can that be?

"Believe what you want. Would you like to know who Shane really is?"

"No, because I know you are lying."

"Shane isn't his name," she went on as if I didn't say anything. "He's Dracula," she grinned.

"You're lying!" I yelled.

"And I'm his wife which makes me one of his three brides. Which also means that I'm on the Vampires that destroyed your family!" she laughed after that.

"No," I breathed.

"But do you know which wife I am? I'm beautiful and-"

That's when I knew I had to act. If Sophie heard me, she would get father.

Then I screamed

**DRACULA'S POV**

"Melli!" Sophie cried again as she jumped to her feet. I stood up and got a hold on her wrist.

"Sophie! Calm down!"

"No! She's in trouble. I told her to scream like that if she's in trouble and now-"

"Listen to me," I cupped her face in my hands.

"Go get your father. If she's in trouble, then he'll know what to do, okay. Run."

"And what are you going to do?" she demanded.

"I'm going to get a head start. Now go!" I pushed her in the direction to her house.

"But-"

"GO!" I shouted.

She gave a frustrated yell then ran down the hill.

Once she was out of sight, I ran at top Vampire speed towards Melli's scent. She was near a nearby meadow, but not actually on the ground. And she wasn't on Mini either. I frowned. That was odd.

But that didn't stop me, I just followed the scent.

Once I was close enough, I heard the sound of flapping wings. Surely Melli wouldn't have been taken by a bird.

Then I heard it.

The witch-like laugh.

"Oh no," I breathed.

Once I was out from the cover of the trees, I rushed to find the ocean in front of me. And I just had enough time to stop before plunging into the ocean. I realized I was on the cliffs of Byamee, which was a very dangerous place to be.

But I didn't pay attention to that. My attention was on Melli as she was flying helplessly over the cliffs and out of my reach.

"MELII!!!" I yelled.

The creature that was flying through her held back and gasped.

I gasped as well.

"No," I breathed.

"Dracula," she cried, her black hair flowing in the wind as she made her way back towards me with Melli.

"Verona!" I shouted.

How can she be alive? She was killed by-

That's when the guns came in. Ben came running down in Werewolf form with Sophie on his back. As soon as he stopped, she got off him and started shooting at Verona.

Verona screamed in agony as the bullets hit her leg. She retreated with a hissed, carrying a screaming Melli over the ocean.

Sophie broke down crying in my arms while Ben was standing there in Werewolf form. He started after my wife with hatred.

"We need to follow her," he said.

"How?" Martha sobbed. She ran down from the trees and embraced him.

"I don't know," Ben said helplessly.

**Hope everyone likes it so far!**

**Please review. **

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10: The unexpected visitors

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 10**

**Dracula's POV**

"No," Sophie kept sobbing. I held onto her so she wouldn't fall to her knees.

To tell you the truth, I had no idea what was going on. First, Melli goes off looking for Mini then Verona appears out of nowhere. I didn't know what to feel. I wasn't that relieved that Verona was alive. She did betray me and killed most of the Raydanas. But I still wanted to know what going on.

"A boat," Ben suddenly said.

"What, my dear?" asked Martha.

"We need a boat. It's the only way to get across the ocean."

"She'd be far away by now," Sophie stated.

"There's nothing else we can do, Sophie," her father said.

"Yes there is."

I spun around and pulled Sophie behind me. I faced the intruder with utter shock. It was no stranger at all.

It was my father.

"My god!" Martha cried.

Ben pulled her behind him just like I did with Sophie. Sophie whimpered and pressed into my back with her body to get closer to me.

I turned to Father.

"Wha-"

"I was getting tired of waiting, my son," my father walked lazily over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Get away from him!" Sophie spat as she flung his hand away.

He looked at Sophie, and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"And this is Sophie," he mused.

"Yes," I spoke stiffly.

"Son?" Ben turned to me.

My father laughed. "Don't look so surprised, my friend. You don't think that my son really came to you to join your family, do you?"

"Shane?" asked Martha, tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Ah, that's what you decided to call yourself. No, his real name isn't Shane, but Count Dracula," my father added, grinning.

"What?!" Ben roared.

Sophie, I don't know where she got all of this strength from, seriously, spun me around so that I faced her. She cupped my face. Tears were falling down her face as well.

"It's not true. Tell him it's not true," she begged.

I stared at her for a bit, calculating what I was going to say. With Father appearing out of nowhere, I think it was established that I resembled him enough to be his son. But Sophie refused to believe it. I could see it in her eyes. The sadness, anger and the heartbreak all chewed up in her expression. And it would break my heart to she her looking at me with hatred and fear once I told her the truth. But this had to be done. Even if Father didn't suddenly appear out of nowhere and Sophie and I fell in love, I would have had to tell her eventually. My Vampireness isn't easy keeping a secret. Especially not around a Werewolf family.

I sighed, and turned my face away.

"I'm sorry," my voice broke a couple times.

She shook her head violently.

"It's not true! Shane, you're not his son. Stop lying," she hit my chest with her fist; it didn't hurt me physically, but emotionally.

It hurt me to upset her but what could I do? I couldn't lie. Not any more. I was sick of lying to her.

"It's true. I am Dracula," I looked her in the eyes.

"No, no, no, you're not," she sobbed.

"It's true, Sophie. Whether you like it or not, I am your enemy," I said, then turned my back to her and walked to my father. It hurt to turn my back on her, but I had to stay strong. Or she might get hurt.

"Father," I bowed.

"Dracula," he grinned.

"Are we to finish what I started?" I asked.

"No."

Father and I looked turned towards the new comer.

Mother. Her black hair flew around her making her look even more beautiful. She looked perfectly at ease as she walked over to us.

"I hope you're not going to hurt them, my lord," she walked up to my father and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Not yet, my love," Father smiled as he embraced her.

"I do wish you wouldn't hurt them. At least not little Sophie here. She is special to Dracula," she said.

"I doubt she'd want anything to do with him now," Father pointed out.

I turned my head to look back at her. Martha was cradling her while Ben stood in front of them both.

She looked up at me. I saw that she was still sobbing and had tear tracks all down her face. I opened my mouth to say something at her, but Ben lunged.

I don't think he meant to lung at me, but suddenly he flung me off the cliff. Whether it was the fact that he didn't want to hurt me or see him killing my parents, the last one is highly doubtful. But still, he didn't have to throw me off the cliff!

I could hear Sophie shrieking. She was on the cliff's edge, posed as if she was going to jump off herself. But her mother held her back.

Finally, I plunged into the ocean at full speed. It didn't hurt me because I rarely ever feel pain. Like I said, Werewolves could only kill me. Plunging into water at top speed shouldn't do too much damage.

I swam to the nearest large rock and hauled myself up. I pushed myself up and hard as I could, and grasped the cliff's edge in mid-air. I hauled myself up and lay on the grass for a moment, catching my breath.

I turned my head towards Father. He had Ben locked up in a cage that was the perfect size for him. With locks placed everywhere, it would be impossible to get out. Not to mention that the poles of the cage were large and thick.

Ben was still in Werewolf form and growling continuously at Father. Everytime Father would come near; Ben would lunge at the poles in hope that he would break at least one. Good luck with that, Ben.

There was one cage left. I looked towards Sophie and Martha. They looked terrified and were sobbing.

I got up and walked to them. Martha pulled Sophie as close as she could to her, but Sophie kept her eyes glued to mine.

I held a hand out to both of them.

"You need to go into the cage," I said.

Martha got to her feet slowly, pulling Sophie with her. I grabbed Sophie's upper arm gently and pulled her and Martha along. I opened the cage door for them and they walked inside hesitantly.

But before I could shut the door, Sophie embraced me. She embraced me hard, and if I weren't a Vampire I would have suffocated.

She whispered in my ear. "I know there's some good in you, Shane."

"I told you that's not my name," but embraced her back.

She pulled back so she could see my face.

"I wish we had more time together," she admitted.

"So do I,' I whispered.

"But-"

"From this moment on we cannot be seen like this. Do you understand? I can't hold you again because you don't belong to me. And I don't belong to you."

"I don't care-"

"I do. So get in the cage, Sophie. I won't be able to do this for a while."

"What do you-"

I crashed my lips against hers hard. Harder than I wished, for I might have hurt her, but she quickly kissed me back. I had a feeling this was the last time I was going to kiss her. I wish it wasn't though. As soon as we got back to Transylvania, I'll turn back to my original age and she won't want me any more.

I pulled away just in time as Mother closed the cage. Sophie held onto the poles and stared at me with sorrow.

"I will always love you," I said before turned towards my father.

"Father?!" I yelled.

"I'm right here, Dracula," he chuckled.

"May I have my wings back?"

"Possibly," he grinned.

"We better get a move on, love," Mother said as she took in her position. She was to carry the cage Sophie and Martha were in and father was carrying Ben's.

While I kept on the look out for any enemies.

"It looks to be clear," I said.

"Then let's be on our way," Father said as he spread out his wings.

He lunged forward carrying the cage along with him and flew far above the ocean. Mother followed his lead, carrying a sobbing Martha and a terrified Sophie. All the while Sophie didn't take her eyes off me.

As I shifted to my Vampire body, she gasped.

I stretched out my wings and flew after Mother.

I kept my distance from the cages and usually flew ahead of Father or behind Mother. The coast was clear and that's all that mattered.

But as soon as we get home, I'm going to be questioning my parents a lot.

**Hope everyone likes it so far!**

**Please review. **

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11: Transylvania

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 11**

**Dracula's POV**

The flight to my old home wasn't very pleasant. Ben kept swearing at my father, which made my mother frown, which made me grimace, and that made Sophie sob. Martha, when she looked at me, always stared at me with pity and sadness. I'm surprised she didn't feel some betrayal. Made she did but didn't show it. Sophie on the other hand always stared at me with sadness. And wanting. As if she wanted me to go to her. Or kiss her again.

It's tempting to kiss her again. Those lips…those soft, reddish-pink lips…

Oh shut up!

In the distance I could see my old home.

Transylvania.

The castle I gave to Doctor Frankenstein wasn't too far from my home. I think Father ended up burning that castle to the ground in hope to scatter the horrible memories that happened in there. With the Frankenstein monster was born, Doctor Frankenstein was hated among the people. So in the end he was killed, by me, because he refused to let me use his invention (the Frankenstein monster). I sucked the very life out of him. And to tell you the truth, he didn't taste that bad.

"We're here," Father announced.

I slowed down a bit so I didn't crash into a nearby building. The town folks screamed in terror as we flew above them. Children fled to their mothers while the men held up spears and guns.

We flew passed them and into the house where my castle was hidden. Father went in first so he could open the secret door to my castle, and all Mother and I had to do was fly in. After a minute, Father called us in. We flew passed the furniture of the house and into the mirror-like door and soon was consumed by cold air. It snowed mostly and very rarely we would get non-snowy days here.

"We'll separate them. Love, you follow me. We'll set the parents in the dungeon else where, while Dracula takes Sophie to her sister's cell," Father said.

Mother quickly opened the cage she was caring and reached out for Martha.

Martha cried out in fear.

"Please! Don't separate us and Sophie. We-"

"She will not be harmed. Or would you like her to be? If you do not follow orders around here, you will find that you or your family can get seriously hurt," Mother spoke calmly.

Whimpering, Martha walked slowly over to the other cage. She was not to go in there; for there was a possibility that Ben may lung out. I saw that Sophie made her way towards me and grasped my arm tightly.

She had been terrified since we entered the castle. After all, it was a gloomy castle. The walls was made of black bricks, the lamps were dimmed slightly.

"Come along," I said to her.

I walked down the corridor which led to the dungeons. She still kept a firm hand on my arm, as if she was afraid I would suddenly disappear.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is where I used to live," I grimaced as I walked passed a painting of myself the age I was before Father changed me.

"Sophie-"

"I love you."

I stopped short. I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face me.

"What?" I breathed.

"I love you," she said.

I shook my head violently. "No, you can't."

"I do," she protested.

"You can't say that out loud, Sophie. It's dangerous," I warned.

"How is it dangerous?"

I grabbed her chin with one hand and pulled her face close to mine.

"My suppose-to-be-dead wife is here and if she hears you, she will kill you. Even if I tell her not to."

"I don't care," she whispered.

"I do."

We stared at each other for a long minute. Her eyes were looking at me with warmth that no one else has given to me. Except my mother. But hers was a mother-love stare. This stare Sophie was giving me was love, as if she was my lover.

I sighed. "Oh, Sophie."

"Don't do this," she whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Don't let me rot in a dungeon for the rest of my life. Set my father, mother and my sister free. Keep me. Just as long as my family is safe, I feel less stressed out."

"And what about you?"

"If I do stay here, at least offer me a bedroom where I'll live for the rest of my life."

"And if you're set free along with them?"

"Then I'll kill myself as soon as I return home," she grimaced.

"You will not do that. Your family is falling apart as it is. Another death with be devastating," I growled.

"What's devastating is that I can't have you," tears started to fall again.

I bit my lip, trying to keep back my own tears. Why was she making this so hard?! Doesn't she know that I'm hurting inside as well? That I'm torn apart as much as she is? I would trade Verona for Sophie any day. I know it a harsh thing to say but it's true.

"Just go," I whispered.

She shook her and started to sob.

I sighed. I pushed open the door to the room where the cells were and walked in. I assumed she would follow. I heard footsteps behind me. My assumption was correct.

I walked over to the demon-like guard sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, he was asleep.

"Guard," I commanded.

I got no reply. Only quiet snores.

"Guard!" I barked.

The guard rose to his feet quickly and looked at me. He looked me up and down. Then sighed and rubbed the side of his face.

"Who are you?" he sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He didn't recognize me for I was young.

"Count Dracula," I spat. "And if you dare speak to me in such a manner I will personally be the one to decapitate your head!"

The guard shook with fear and embarrassment. He slowly bowed.

"My apologies, my lord."

I nodded in approval as he rose.

"I'm looking for a girl of fifteen years of age. Melli Raydana?" I asked.

"Yes, my lord. She's down here. Follow me," he started walking further in the room and abruptly turned left and walked towards an old-looking door. He unlocked it and held it out to me.

I looked back at Sophie and nodded for her to continue. She held her head high and strode into the room. I nodded to the guard to stay out and shut the door behind me. With a cry of happiness, Sophie ran down to the cell Melli was in. in total, there were six cells. Melli's was one of the furthest ones.

"Are you okay?" Sophie sobbed.

"I'm fine," Melli whimpered.

I walked over to them and unlocked the cell next to Melli's with the guard's keys.

"This is yours, Sophie," I held my hand out in the cell.

She looked up from her sister. And stood up slowly.

"You don't have to do this, Shane," she said.

"I told you that's not my name," I spat.

Both of them cringed.

"So it's true. You are Dracula," Melli whispered.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do. So ma'am I'll tell you one more time: get into your cell or I'll have to drag you in there," I said without looking at them.

Sophie walked slowly to me and purposely brushed her shoulder lightly against my chest when she walked into the cell. I shut the door with a loud bang and locked it quickly.

"Your dinner will be brought in an hour. Goodnight," I said.

I walked out, haunted by Sophie's sobbing. I returned the keys to the guard and made my way towards my room. I had enough and needed rest. I'll ask the questions tomorrow. Right now I needed some sleep.

On the way back down the corridor, I felt someone watching me. I swiftly turned around to see no one. I narrowed my eyes a bit and turned back.

"AH!" I yelled in surprise. The figure in front of me laughed.

"Hello, my love," Verona grinned.

**Hope everyone likes it so far!**

**Please review. **

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12: Fortytwo again

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 12**

**Dracula's POV**

I stared at her with shook. This was the first time I saw her up close. She had scratches all over her shoulders and neck and a deep scratch that went from her left eyebrow and passed her eye. The scratch wasn't vertical, but on a slant. She looked so different that it blew me away. Yet she was the same.

"I'm glad we're together again, my love," she caressed my left cheek, grinning softly up at me.

"How can you be alive?" I struggled not to show any emotion when I spoke. But my eyes narrowed in confusion.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Your father saved me. Hundreds of stakes flew at me in every direction. A lot plunged through my wings making it impossible for me to fly. I fell. But out of nowhere your father came and saved me. He flew me to Hell and your mother helped to mend me. I had to drink this unfamiliar liquid. It tasted horrible and hurt a lot but it helped. And now I can fly and still be a Vampire," she informed.

A liquid? What sort of liquid? Maybe Mother created some sort of potion for her. She good at potions.

"So you have been living in Hell ever since," I stated.

"Yes," she said simply.

I took a deep breath in then let it out. Why is it that when everything starts to go back to normal I get over pressured? Now that Verona was here, I had to explain to her that I no longer felt any love towards her. All my love was for Sophie.

"Come to my room," she said seductively. She walked until ever bit of her body was against mine.

I cringed inwardly.

"I need to speak to Father," I said.

"I'll be waiting," she gave me a quick peck on my cheek then flew deeper into the corridor.

I sighed in annoyance then made my way towards my old lab. Igor, I doubted very much that he was still alive, was a servant and a friend of mine that helped me in the lab. Especially when we captured the Frankenstein monster.

I opened the door to the laboratory and walked in, shutting it behind me. I found Father and Mother drinking blood in wine glasses not too far away from me. When I entered, Father greeted me happily enough.

"My son. Welcome back. I do believe we should do a toast," he grinned.

"Perhaps another time, Father. Now I have a lot of questions," I sat down on a miniature barrel in front of them. They were sitting on a crimsoned-coloured couch.

"So do I," he said, taking another sip of his drink.

I looked at Mother. She bowed her head down, enabling me to see her expression.

"It has come to my knowledge that you and Sophie are now soul mates," he said.

"That's correct," I said hesitantly.

"How could you let this happen?"

He didn't raise his voice, but it sounded harsh.

"I can't help being her soul mate. Once it's done it's done, there's no going back," I said, annoyed.

"And if she's a Werewolf? Will you still kill her?"

I hesitated.

If I killed her it would kill me. Literally. So in the end, if she would be the one who had to be killed, then I'd perish along with her.

"Yes," I said.

Father chocked on some blood.

"What did you say?" he coughed.

"I said, yes."

Mother turned away. She knew what I meant. I couldn't live in a world where Sophie didn't exist. **(A/N: Yeesh, that sounds a lot like what Edward says in New moon to Bella. Well he says it in the book. Not sure if he says it in the movie)**

"Good lad," Father nodded in approval.

**(A/N: His father doesn't know that if you kill your soul mate, you die along with them. Just for heads up :D)**

"Now for your questions," Mother said in hope to change the subject.

"Okay, my first one: Why didn't you let me finish the job? Why bring everyone here?" I asked.

"Because it was taking too long. You know I'm not a patient man. So we came here so you can experiment on the girls and find out which one is the Werewolf. I'll take care of Ben soo enough," he said.

"I want to do it," I said abruptly.

"What?" my mother asked.

"I want to experiment on Ben as well. Then when I'm done, I'll kill him too," I shrugged.

I was acting a lot when I said that. I made it seem like I didn't care what happened to Ben, when actually I did. I wonder if they suspected that I was lying. Mother could see through me quite easily. Father? Not so much.

"You'll have guards all around you for protection," he said.

"Ofcourse."

"Anything else?"

"When do I start experimenting on the girls?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Alright," I nodded.

"Okay, now that that's done, I'm going to change you back to your normal age. Once you completed the task, I will give you the opportunity to live at whatever age you want," he smiled.

This was the part I feared. I feared it; because this was the last time I was going to be young. I wouldn't be able to complete the task because I'd be dead.

"I'm ready," I said.

I closed my eyes and prayed that Sophie will understand. I was in my early forties and me being a Vampire, would make me look even older. Sophie would retch at the sight of me. I hope she wouldn't though.

"There you go," Father suddenly said.

I opened my eyes. I did feel one thing: my old self. Apart from that I didn't feel different.

"Wrinkles," I said in disgust. I remembered once when Mother told me I had wrinkles.

"You can barely see them", Mother smiled.

I still scrunched up my face in disgust.

"I think you need sleep. I think we_ all_ need sleep," Mother said.

"I agree. We'll see you in a few days, Dracula. I expect you to keep this place in one piece," he mocked.

"I'll do my best," I chuckled.

I watched them fly out of the castle, where they will head on back to Hell. I knew my mother knew what I proposed to do.

I walked back into my room. Yes, _my_ room. I didn't want to have to put up with Verona. I found where I slept before I died. In my coffin. I quickly layed down and shut the lid before anyone could see me.

**Hope everyone likes it so far!**

**Please review. **

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13: The Bloodline of Werwolves

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 13**

**Sophie's POV**

"Come with me," someone ordered.

I jumped and quickly relaxed when I found Melli was still with me. I couldn't believe Shane did this. Lock us up in here like rats.

I looked above and saw a complete stranger. Yet he looked so familiar. I narrowed my eyes, trying to find out who he was, but he had a cloak on and the hood was on as well. So I didn't get a good look.

"Melli, let's go," I whispered to my sister. He unlocked both of the cells and waited for us to move out. In the corridor, we made sure we weren't too far from him, but far enough so he wouldn't suddenly lash out at us. I felt as if I ran a marathon by the time he stopped walking. We walked down stair cases, corridors. So many of them that my head started to hurt.

He finally stopped in front of a massive door that had 'LABATORY' imprinted above it. He quickly unlocked that door and we filed in. Science experiments were everywhere. Materials, artifacts, potions, animals…all of which were in this room. Then there were the experimental tables. Beside them were beds which I assumed were for the things they experimented on.

To my horror, he led us to them.

"What's going on?" Melli whimpered. I held her closer to me.

"I'm going to run some tests on you both. May you please lie down on the beds," he said. His voice sounded so familiar as well.

We obeyed his commands and layed on the two beds. He emptied a vile into a bowl and mixed the liquid around. It was clear, but seemed oddly thick. Beside the bowl were two needles.

He brought one to me first.

"This may hurt," he warned.

Then he gently pushed the needle into my shoulder and suddenly the needle filled up with my blood. I did hurt and I gasped in pain as soon as he retrieved it out of me. He placed the needle down and went for the fresh needle. He went to Melli, and as gentle as he was with me, he pushed the needle into her shoulder. She cried out in pain and he apologized as he retrieved the needle. He placed it down next to mine. He put my needle in the bowl of some odd liquid and mixed it. Once he finished mixing, he studied the liquid.

My blood was swirling around the odd liquid and to my amazement, the liquid turned red. All of the liquid in the bowl turned red in an instant.

I heard him gasp softly. He rushed over to Melli's one and quickly mixed her blood into the liquid. The colour…turned black.

I looked over to Melli and saw she was gaping at the colour. The man sighed in frustration.

"Guard!" he commanded.

There was no reply. Not even the sounds of running feet.

"Guard!" he roared. I cringed.

A buff looking man ran into the room, looked as if he was half asleep.

"I will tell you this once more and if you disobey me again than you'll loose your head. When I call you, you come!" The man spat.

"Yes, milord. I will do my best," the buff man stuttered.

"Good. Take Melli Raydana back to the cell. Leave Sophie," he said.

He sounded so much more familiar when he said my name. But who was he? If only I could see his face.

The guard took my sister away from the room without any hesitation. I turned towards the man and quickly sat up.

"Your blood holds the bloodline of Werewolves. But what I don't understand is that you have the blood but not the ability to change into a Werewolf. Just like Cody." He had his back to me but removed the hood so that I could see his black hair.

I got off the bed. "How do you know about that?" I asked, warily.

"You told me," he said simply.

"No. I haven't spoken to you before," I retorted.

"Look me in the eye and then tell me I'm lying then," he turned around.

I didn't know which reaction I had first. Whether it was shook or terrified or amazed. `

I walked forward until I was right in front of him.

Now I knew why he was familiar.

"Shane," I gasped.

He sighed.

"You know that's not my name," he moaned.

I couldn't believe it. He looked so different! He looked so much older yet still looked beautiful. He was still my Shane. I refused to call him his real name.

I gently put a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered.

He turned his face so that he could kiss my hand.

"My father," he said, kissing my hand everywhere.

I tried to ignore the shivers of desire that he was giving me.

"Why?"

"You don't need to worry about that," he tried to change the subject.

"I worry enough about you as it is," I said, embracing him.

Once I had my hand back, he embraced me tight with one head securely on the back of my head and the other around my waist.

"What were you saying about Melli?" I asked.

He stiffened.

"She's the Werewolf, Sophie," he whispered.

I froze.

No. No, no, no, no, no! How could this be?! This wasn't right.

How could she be the one? Innocent little Melli was in fact all this time the Werewolf sister.

"No," I sobbed.

He cupped my face. "Don't worry about her. I'm going to figure something out -"

"No," I sobbed. "No, no, no," I sobbed over and over again.

"Shhh, Sophie," he cradle me to his chest.

"I'm going to loose her too. I lost my brothers and now Melli," I cried.

"No. Listen to me. Don't ever think that," he said, pulling my face up so that he could see me properly.

"Then promise me you'll do everything to save her."

His expression hardened and he narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I promise."

Even though he promised, I still broke down crying. And he was there with me, letting me hold him tight. As we stood, he leaned the side of his head on top of my head.

At one point, we did share a long kiss. We both let out all of our anger, sadness, love, passion into that one kiss. But that one kiss made our desire for each other spill.

In the end, we both fell onto the bed, making love to one another. We both slept on the bed I layed on when he experimented on me. He held me close as if to never let me go. This was okay with me.

**Hope everyone likes it so far!**

**Please review.**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14: I promise

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 14**

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up and stared at two beautiful eyes staring back at me. I grinned softly.

Shane lifted a hand and stroked my cheek.

"Morning," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Hey," I whispered.

He snuggled closer to me if that were possible. I play with his long black hair.

"I know that you're older and everything but to me… you're still the same," I murmured.

He sighed into my neck. "But you prefer me as I was before."

He plopped himself up from his elbow to get a better look at me.

"Yes and no," I admitted.

"Why yes?" he asked.

"Yes, because I would prefer it if we were around the same age. No, because I actually don't mind. But I'd prefer it if you were younger. As long as we are together, I don't care about anything else," I kissed his cheek.

"Except your family," he added.

"Except my family," I agreed.

He was silent for a minute. He sighed in annoyance. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Vampire and Werewolves can smell at least a hundred times better than humans. And we are covered by each others scents so it would be easy to get caught," he said, disgusted.

"Oh," I replied simply.

He then looked at me, his eyes suddenly were sparkling.

"There's a lake not too far from here where we can wash our selves. I'll take you there. But in order to do that…I have to turn into what I really am," he looked away from me.

"Okay," I got up from the bed and watched him. I was unsure about what my reaction would be when he did change.

Abruptly, his body exploded. Not in a way where his body parts were flying in every direction. He exploded in a monstrous creature that if I didn't actually know it was him, I would have screamed.

There was a brief moment that the fear escaped me and I whimpered. As soon as the whimper came out, his head turned to me. He looked so frightening that I collapsed back on the bed, unable to hold myself up.

He slowly walked towards me, hands raised as if he was signaling that he wasn't going to hurt me. He was close now. Almost touching my knees that were dangling over the bed's edge.

His face looked so damn frightening; I had no idea how to explain it.

He held his arms out as if asking for a hug. I got up hesitantly and looked up into those dark eyes of his.

"Shane?" I asked softly.

He sighed in defeat and turned away.

"I refuse to call you that name, Shane," I warned.

I hated calling him by his real name. I don't like it. Dracula is an evil creature. My Shane was not.

"So how are we going to do this?" I was eager to change the subject.

He looked back at me with mischief glittering in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

Then, I was flying.

Flying so fast that I swear if Shane didn't hold one of his hands behind my head it would have snapped off. He held me in an embrace so technically I was flying upside down. He kept a firm hold on my head but it wasn't enough to crap my skull. He flew pretty fast and kept his eyes in front. My head was tucked in safely into his neck.

And then he stopped. He landed safely to the ground and placed me down gently.

Yeah, I got dizzy as soon as I touched the ground. He caught me before I collapsed and carried my bridal style to the edge of the lake. He let go and changed into my Shane again. Not the monster version of him. Once he was normal, he looked at me with sadness and he took off his shirt, wet it with the lake water, and placed it on my forehead.

"You know that's not my name, Sophie," he said as he splashed his face with water.

"I don't like your real name," I said stubbornly.

"But you like me," he stated.

"No, I love you," I said, astonished he would even consider that I merely like him.

"And yet you don't call me by my name," he shook his head.

I sighed. I got up and walked to a nearby tree and stripped my clothes off. I was so sick of this stupid argument that I decided swimming would be a pretty good way to get my mind off things.

"You know that if we get married, you have to say my 'real' name when you do your vows," he called out loudly.

"Who said I'm going to be doing any vows?" I teased and dived into the lake.

I didn't like fighting with him but teasing him was fun. I resurfaced to no Shane. My breathing caught in my throat. I hadn't seen him jump in. I looked at where my clothes were and was shocked to see his there as well.

Great! So he's in the water. And probably going to scare the hell out of me.

"Okay, if you come out I'll say your real-"

But I was interrupted by a sudden man, cough*Shane*cough, kissing my hard on my lips as he resurfaced right in front of me.

When we broke apart he laughed.

I glared at him. "That wasn't funny."

He laughed harder.

"Hmph," I turned my back on him and swam away as far as I could before he could catch me. I didn't get very far when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck so that he was the only one treading water.

His eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"So what were you going to do if I resurfaced again?" he asked.

My eyes widened. Oh great. I bet he already knew what I was going to say. Ofcourse I wouldn't have done it in the first place. I mean, I'm not that stupid.

I am not going to call him Dracula.

"Nope," I said.

"Sophie," he warned mockingly.

"I forgot," I said innocently.

"No you didn't," his face inched closer to mine.

"Hmmm, doesn't ring a bell," I shrugged.

Oh gosh, I was in for it now.

"Let me enlighten you then," he got even closer.

"I'm right, thanks," I grinned.

"Uh huh," he said sarcastically.

"Mhmm," I kissed the tip of his nose. I pulled back smiling.

He chuckled.

But then he went serious and leant his forehead against mine.

"Sophie," he whined.

I sighed.

"Do you know how much it hurts me when you call me Shane?" he said, his eyes showing hurt.

I looked away, ashamed. I hated upsetting him but I hate his real name. I can't stand it. If I were to say it, I had a feeling he would feel much better. Then again, it would hurt me.

I'm not a selfish person but I hated hurting myself. I had to admit, I wish I could say his name without cringing. That's what I'm afraid to do. Cringe when I say my name in front of him. That would hurt him even more then me simply calling him Shane.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He caressed my cheek softly. "Promise me that you'll at least say my real name soon. I want to hear you say it. I wish you would do it now but-"

"Dracula!"

Both of us snapped our heads to the edge of the lake to see a woman. The same woman that carried me and my mother in that cage. Shane's mother.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Your father is coming back!" she hissed.

"What?" he asked.

"Get back to the castle. Quickly!" Then she flew into the distance towards the castle.

Shane looked at me.

"Hold on," he pulled me onto his back and swam as fast as he could to the water's edge.

Once we got dressed, well not before quickly cleaning our clothes as well (so we were still drenched) and as he turned into his monster state, I did my best to rinse to the water out of my clothes. When he turned, I got into his embraces and looked up at his eyes.

"I promise."

For the first time in my life, he smiled in his monster form.

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Please review.**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15: We shall see

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 15**

**Dracula's POV**

"One…two…..three…..four…..five," Sophie counted.

I cringed.

"I'm so old!" I whined.

Sophie laughed along with Melli.

I was in the room where their cells were and Sophie and Melli were having a good old time counting the amount of what I hated the most.

Wrinkles.

How many wrinkles I had on my forehead.

"I hate them," I moaned and hid my face in the side of Sophie's neck. I let them out of their cell and we were sitting in a circle.

"_We know_!" they laughed.

I know I've mentioned this about a million times today, but I HATE WRINKLES!

I really do. They make me feel unworthy of being Sophie's soul mate because I'm an old fart and she's a beautiful young woman.

"You're still my soul mate," she smiled and kissed my cheek.

For the passed week, Sophie and I have been practicing our skills through the soul mate bond. It appears that we know what each other feels strongly now and are able to communicate to each other by sending each other thoughts.

It was bizarre at first because when we burst out laughing when we send each other weird thoughts, Melli gives us a what-the-fudge-are-you-two-laughing-at? look.

But as we have expanded our power in the bond, and understand each other a lot better now.

There was a sharp knock at the door and we all jumped.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Your father requests your presence, my lord," the guard replied.

"Very well then," I sighed, lifting the sisters up with me. I gave Sophie a quick peck on the lips then hurried out the door. Once again, Father was with Mother in my laboratory, sipping on blood and making themselves comfortable.

Verona was sent on a mission which would take her at least a month to do. And in her absence, I have occupied myself with Sophie and taking her on daily walks. Sometimes Melli came along.

The mission Verona was set to complete, was made up by Mother. She believed that the more Verona was away, the more hope I would have to expanding the bond I shared with Sophie.

"Ben has been very disrespectful to your mother and I would like you to punish him. Threaten him ofcourse, and if he does it again, I want you to whip one of the Raydana sisters," Father said.

Never would I whip Sophie, or her sister. I take that back. I would never whip a _Raydana_. If I so much as punch one of them, it would not only hurt Sophie, but it would hurt me hurting her. **(An: I hope that makes sense ;))**

"Ofcourse, Father. Excuse me," I bowed to them and then went on my way.

Father kept Ben and Martha from Sophie and Melli so that if one of the pair escapes, they'd never have enough time to search the whole castle for the other pair. It was unusual that one would escape from here alive. That's another reason to not try to escape.

The walk to the other side of the castle was utterly frustrating. I lost my way at some point and kept running into dead ends from there. It was annoying and humiliating.

But when I at last saw the massive guard guarding an old wooden door which led to Ben's and Martha's cell, I almost cried out in relief.

"Let me enter," I said in a low voice.

The guard bowed respectively, opened the door and held the door while I walked in.

Sure enough, I knew that they wouldn't recognize me. I was much older, unfortunately, since the last time they saw me.

I rounded a corner and was faced with a sobbing Martha while Ben, in the cell next to her, tried his best to comfort her. When he heard me enter, he growled.

"Peace," I held my hands up. He stopped growling but his glare stayed in place.

"Firstly, I wanted to tell you both, that your daughters are safe. I personally ordered for them not to be harmed. Secondly, I am here to warn you that if your foul behavior continues towards my mother and also to my father, I will have to whip one of your daughters," I tried to keep my voice calm.

Martha whimpered.

I bit my lip and carefully lowered to the floor, sitting cross legged.

"But I'd die before I had to do that to Sophie or Melli," I said seriously.

Abruptly Ben sneered. "Oh really? You'd die, huh? Why? We don't mean anything to you."

"I mean something to you as you mean something to me. In this case, well in every case, your daughter, Sophie, means the world to me," I said calmly.

Martha looked up suddenly and gasped.

"Shane?" she whispered.

I cringed and looked down. Gosh, she's so observant. As is Sophie. Maybe I said too much. Or maybe…maybe it was just that I looked a speck familiar and when I spoke those words, she directly thought I was Shane. That's seems like a logical explanation.

"Sadly, yes," I spoke softly.

"But…," Martha frowned.

Ben was silent the whole time. His head was turned away but still held Martha firmly.

"Look, I know losing your daughters is the last time you both want. So I'm going to do something. And you are going to have to do something back. I will help you get out of here. But you are to go in hiding. Not back at the farm. Not in Byamee. Far away. Where no one will see you. I'll have to make daily trips to make sure you have enough food," I said.

I knew it was almost impossible to do this but I had no choice. I couldn't live without Sophie so I ought to keep her safe. I must keep her in hiding. Her and her family.

Ben turned his head and looked at me for a long moment. His eyes were calculating and he frowned in thought.

"And in return?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In return, I would like to own your blessing as I wish to ask Sophie's hand in marriage," I spoke confidently.

Martha sucked in a gasped and her eyes widened. I could faintly see tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Ben sat frozen.

"B-but," that was the first time I ever heard him stutter.

"You're a man, Shane. I'm confused. How in the-" I cut Martha off.

"I will regain my young age soon enough. Sophie and I are in love and I wish for you both to give us your blessings. Sleep on it tonight. I won't pressure you in deciding now, but just know that those are the circumstances," I bowed respectfully and walked quietly out the wooden door.

As soon as I can, I'll make Sophie my bride. And we'll live forever. One way or another.

**VERONA'S POV**

I flew into a nearby window, happy to be home. But all too soon my happiness was replaced with horror. My husband was standing in front of the Raydana parents, deep in conversation. I perched quietly on the windows edge, eager to listen. I hid myself well behind a nearby painting canvas and listened.

"I will regain my young age soon enough. Sophie and I are in love and I wish for you both to give us your blessings. Sleep on it tonight. I won't pressure you in deciding now, but just know that those are the circumstances," my husband said.

He bowed respectively to them and walked out.

Sophie?

Marrying Sophie and regaining his young age? Oh, we shall see, I thought evilly. We shall see who gets to precious Sophie first.

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Please review.**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16: Kill her

**A/N: Dracula's dad has no idea on what's going on. Not even the bond between Sophie and Dracula. Just wanted to point it out :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 16**

**Dracula's dad's POV**

I was filling out some important paper work when Verona power walked into my office. I looked up in surprise. She was supposed to be back in a month.

"Verona?" I got up from my chair.

"My lord," she curtsied. When she stood straight, she had a rebellious glint in her eyes.

"The mission?" I asked, rising my eyebrows.

She grinned. "I killed the scum and his wife. Their child ran off," she shrugged. "He isn't important."

She was sent to kill this 'scum' and his wife for they knew too much. He used to be one of my son's servants and knew Dracula was a vampire. He knew too much and threatened me that he would tell the whole world who my son was. Dracula was a fictional character and I wanted everyone to be clueless of my son. I didn't want anyone knowing he wasn't fictional. So my wife ordered Verona to kill him. But I didn't expect to see her so soon.

"Well done, my dear," I appraised.

She nodded formally. Then started pacing in front of my desk. "Master, I have over heard your son-"

"You mean your husband?" I was surprised that she called him that.

"No, I don't consider him my lover since he is in love with someone else," she went on.

I frowned. "Who?"

She stopped pacing and turned towards me. Her lips tightened.

"Sophie Raydana," she spat.

I crushed the glass of blood that was in my hand. My eyes narrowed, my face with twisted with disgust.

"WHAT?!!!" I roared.

She cringed and took a step back.

"Are you telling me my son has involved himself with this…this …girl?!"

I was furious beyond anything. Dracula and Sophie?! Impossible! I can't let them continue this relationship. They must be stopped.

"Kill her," I growled.

Her eyes went wide with excitement.

"My lord, that's all I wish to do," she curtsied.

"Go," I ordered.

She obeyed and left quietly. I turned around swiftly and grabbed hold of my chair and slammed it against the nearby window. The glass from the window shattered from the impact.

**VERONA'S POV**

I flew most of the way towards Sophie's cell. The guard guarding the entry questioned me curiously. I honestly didn't want to keep up this little conversation so I pushed passed him and smashed the door down with my fist. The door shuddered and fell to the ground. I walked into the room and immediately walked towards the Raydana sister's cell.

"Which one of you is Sophie?" I barked.

The blonde one glared up at me.

"What do you want of my sister?" she spat.

I looked down at the other one and sneered. Oh god, Dracula really knows how to pick 'em. This one didn't look not even half as good as me!

"Get up and follow me," I said to her after opening her cell door.

She slowly managed to get on her feet and hesitantly walked behind me. We walked out of the dungeon completely and were walking quickly down the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see," I grinned.

**DRACULA'S POV**

A roar filled my ears as I flew back to my castle. I went for early flights in the morning before visiting Sophie. It was relaxing. Plus it gave me time to think about the things I couldn't think around my father.

Such as Sophie, I smiled to myself.

Ah, Sophie. She'd be delighted when I'll propose to her. She won't be able to contain all of her excitement.

But that roar distracted me from Sophie. It was very familiar. It reminded me of….

Father.

Oh, gosh. He's angry again.

I sighed, and picked up my pace.

I looked to my right for a split second because I saw movement. My eyes widened.

There she was.

Verona.

Pointing a stick on a woman's back. She was on the edge of the tallest cliff in town. One budge and she'd be gone. The young woman was wearing a blind fold on with her hands tied behind her back. Her long black whooshing in the wind.

She looked very familiar.

But as soon as I figured out who it was, Verona bummed the sword into her back and she fell off the cliff.

The only thing I could do was screaming, "SOPHIE!"

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Please review.**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	17. Chapter 17: Forever

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 17**

**Sophie's POV**

I knew I was going to die.

I knew she was taking me to my death.

I knew that I was on top of a cliff.

She mentioned that.

But I just wish I had more time.

More time with Shane. But it's too late to think about that now.

I was pushed off the edge and falling to my death.

My last thought was:

_He never heard me call him Dracula._

Then I collided with me death.

Or so I thought.

**DRACULA'S POV**

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!

After screeching out her name I plunged in after her. Verona took off before seeing me which I was thankful for.

I flew at top speed at Sophie.

She fell.

All the way down and was going to soon collide with the bottom.

I put in no hesitation at what I did next. I divided. I went so low and so fast that I literally thought that was it. This is going to be it. And to my horror, I found that if I pulled back a bit, I wouldn't catch her. But if I kept going like I was, I would be able to grab a hold of her. But if I were to do that, there's a possibility that I'll be the one that would crash at the bottom.

That doesn't matter. I was immortal so I should be able to block most of the impact.

I was close to her now and could almost touch her. She still had her blind fold on so she didn't acknowledge me there. When I grabbed her just before she collided with the ground, she screamed.

I kept flying but was unaware until the last moment that I was heading straight for a tree branch. A thick one at that.

I narrowed my eyes to slits. I then held onto Sophie even tighter to my chest and let the branch collide fully on my back.

The branch scrapped my back leaving a deep gash. I roared in pain.

Just when I thought I could pull myself together, my vision started to get blurry.

I blinked a few times and got the same result. I started gasping in horror as I found that it was getting worse. I looked below me, frantically, to find a place to land. There! A cave-like area that was suitable to get out of this rain. It was only spitting when I got a hold of Sophie. Now, as I landed into the protection of the short cave, it started to pour. I was breathing hard when I landed, eager to sit and rest and to find why my eyes were loosing their sight. I let Sophie down gently and took off the blindfold. Before she could acknowledge her rescuer was me, I collapsed onto a patch of healthy grass and turned back to my 'human body' form. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing.

The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was Sophie calling, "Shane!"

When I woke up, my vision was clear and I could see properly again. I found myself lying on my stomach with my back bare. Well my back wasn't exactly bare, as I felt something on my wound. Was it…bandages? I tried moving but as odd as it sounds, I was comfortable where I was. Not far from me was Sophie. She had her back to me while she faced the fire that she made. She was boiling something. I think it was water. Maybe she wanted to purify it. But what for? I certainly wasn't going to drink it. I only drank one liquid: blood.

Maybe she was thirsty? But why boil so much water? And where did she get the pot from?

"From over there," she indicated with her head to one of the corners of the cave.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked to where she indicated. My eyes widened. In the corner where she indicated to me, was a male skeleton. It was decomposed and around it must have been his valuables. His metal spoon, water bottle, blanket and lantern. Oh and he wore old ragged clothes.

"Hey, it's my Uncle Harry," I joked. I cracked a smile.

"Oh ha, ha, ha," she said sarcastically.

I chuckled and grimaced in pain. So I can't even laugh without hurting my back.

"What happened?" I moaned.

She looked back at me for the first time. Her eyes held sorrow but she tried her best to give me a reassuring smile. But I knew her too well.

I tried to sit up but cried out in pain. She hissed from the pain that I sent through the bond. I tried my hardest to contain it all but it slipped that time. She had an expression of pure pain as she crawled over to me. I tried to speak but the pain was so intense that I couldn't help cry out again.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered and kissed me on my neck softly.

"Why are you sorry?" I said betweens breaths.

"If you never met me, this wouldn't have…happened," she sobbed as she rolled me onto my back. Now that my back was on the grass, it didn't feel half as bad. I controlled my breathing as kept my expression calm even though the pain from my back didn't hurt me not even nearly as much as what she just said. I looked up at her, speechless.

"How can you say that?" I whispered, heart broken.

She looked away and into the fire. When she spoke, she spoke so low that if I were a human I wouldn't have heard her.

"If you never met me, you would've never gotten hurt. You wouldn't be in pain right now. You would have probably had a better chance at having a great life with Verona than with me. I don't know why you even still-"

I sat up with incredible speed and crushed our lips together. I didn't care how much it hurt for me to just do what I did. I didn't care if that wound damaged by my sudden move. All I cared about was Sophie. I put all the feelings I had for her in that kiss. Passion, ferocity, jealously, caring, and especially, love. I kissed her desperately so that she knew all the feelings I had kept caged inside of me. Once she got the message, I fell back on the grass, breathing hard. I closed my eyes for a second then let them open and wonder back to her. She sat there, gazing away from me as if she was in her own little world.

I grasped her hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Sophie. You think that my life would have been better off without you? Lies. My life is nothing without you. I didn't even know anything about love until you came into my life. You are my life. And always will be for eternity," I said, my voice cracking only a few times.

She looked down at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not good enough for you. You deserve so much better than me. Verona-"

I narrowed my eyes. "Verona means nothing to me. Have you seen me catch onto her again since I met you?"

"Not that I've seen," she spat.

"Well, that really shows me that you trust me a lot," I snorted.

"I'm not saying I don't trust you. I do. But you've done stuff with her that you haven't done with me. Ever," she looked away and I could just see that blush coming up into her cheeks.

I frowned. "Like what?"

She looked back but not at me. She more of looked at my body. She gently lifted her hand up and rubbed my stomach. She went further down until she got to my black track pants. She then looked up at my eyes and grimaced.

She then did the most astonishing thing. She slipped her hand under my track pants and touched the base of my private part. I breathed in a shocked gasped.

She removed her hand and looked away.

"We never have done that," she whispered.

I was breathing hard. I felt myself harden after she pulled her hand away and now it was visible. I never knew she wanted me in that way. I was too embarrassed to bring up the subject about sex.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I didn't know if you wanted me in that way," she admitted.

Didn't want her in that way?! Is she mad? I want her in any way possible.

"And I'm sure you two have had a lot of time to do that stuff," again she said 'stuff'.

I looked away. "Yes, we have. But I have never found any love when I did that with her or the others. I only did it for fun. But if we were to do it, I'm sure that I'd feel a lot of love coming from both of us. But Sophie, there's no going back," I said.

"I know that," she sighed.

I bit my lip. "Do you want to do it?"

She didn't answer for a long time. I guess it was because she was nervous and saying the answer out loud would have been tough too. She'd have a lot of courage if she were to answer that.

"Yes," she whispered.

I quickly grabbed her by the waist and moved her unto my stomach. I parted my lips as she attacked my neck. She usually would bite a spot on my neck, not hard, and then kiss the bite mark all over. It felt so good that I couldn't help moan.

I quickly unbuttoned her dress and she let my hands roam around her body.

She removed my track pants so we were both naked.

"You ready?" I puffed. Gosh, I was already puffed out.

"Yes," she nodded her head eagerly.

Then I was inside of her.

She lay on top of me while I played with a strand of her hair. We stopped making love a while ago. It felt so good, having our bodies tight against each others and us kissing each other's lips until they were red from kissing too much.

Now we lay peacefully.

I had a gift for her that I really wanted to give her but was unsure if she wanted to move. I had it in my pocket. Well in my track pant's pocket. But Sophie threw them across the other side of the fire and I didn't particularly want her to move.

"What is it?" she stroke my chest. I sighed in contentment.

"Don't worry," I kept on playing with her hair.

She lifted her head, while exposing her breasts in doing so.

"Shane," she warned as I licked my lips as I stared at her breasts.

I smiled innocently up at her. "It's just a gift, my love. No need to worry about it," I whispered quickly and kissed her collarbone.

She pulled away even further and now was sitting up. Before I could protest, she got off me and walked over to my pants.

"Sophie," I moaned, and stretched my arm out to her so that she'll come back. She laughed and eventually lay back on me but not without the pants. She held them up and she lay down once again on me.

I opened the pocket to my pants and took out my second most prized possession. My first prized possession was Sophie.

"It's a necklace I've had since I was thirteen," I held it out to her. She took it and looked at it with curiosity. It was a black crescent moon made from an expensive black rock.

"I want you to have it," I added.

She looked at me and grinned. "Who gave it to you?"

"I made it. I wanted to give it to the woman that I loved. That I really loved and so I kept it even though I had three other brides. They just weren't fit to wear it. But you are," I clasped it around her neck.

"It's beautiful," she whispered and grabbed the crescent moon and kissed it.

I grinned. "You're more beautiful."

She smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Now you know that my heart remains with you," I added.

She suddenly got off again and walked over to her dress.

"Sophie!" I call, mocking outraged.

"Coming," she laughed and snatched up her dress. She then made her way back to me. Again.

She rummaged through a pocket on her dress.

"Ah huh," she said as she pulled out a ring.

She grabbed my hand and fitted a dark coloured ring to my wedding-ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

It was black in the middle and silver on either side of the black.

I grinned up at her. "Thank you."

"Now you know my heart belongs to you too," she winked.

_Forever_, I sent to her through the bond then kissed her.

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Please review.**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	18. Chapter 18: As if I was one thing: Food

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 18**

**Dracula's POV**

"Wait for me at the cliff," I told Sophie.

She nodded.

"And don't talk to strangers," I warned.

She nodded impatiently.

"And don't-"

She interrupted me by giving me a passionate kiss.

"For a good looking vamp, you talk too much," she said against my lips.

I smiled then pulled away.

"Please wait for me," I said gently.

"I will! Now go," she said, exasperated.

I left unwillingly. I didn't want her to go by herself but this was the only solution.

Here was the plan: I was to go back to the castle and say that I took out Melli, Martha and Ben out for a bit of a 'punishment' when I really was doing was letting them go. I was to tell them where to go then return back to the castle and say I was attacked. And they were all stolen from me. I would have to tear up my clothes a bit and cut myself in places so that it would seem more realistic if I were bleeding as well. Then, once my parents believed me, I would kill Verona. She knew me too well and if she found out about my love for Sophie, she'd doubt my 'story' very much. So to keep Sophie and her family safe, I was to kill Verona.

As I made my way back and was already striding in the room where Melli's cell was, I could smell Verona close. Damn! I cursed. I wouldn't have time to tell Father where I was going.

I quickly opened Melli's cell and beckoned her to follow me quickly.

We made good speed as we practically flew to the other side of the castle where Martha and Ben's cells were. I told the guard to nick off as we rounded the corner to the cell room. I unlocked it quickly and forwarded in with Melli on my tail.

"Melli!" Martha cried as soon as she saw Melli. Melli dashed off towards her mother.

Ben regarded me angrily. "So you bring one daughter but not the other?"

I frowned at him. I was not in the mood to fight but I will not let him treat me in such a dirty manner.

"I already have Sophie outside and safe," I spat.

Ben flinched slightly.

I quickly unlocked the cells and ordered them gruffly to follow me.

After ten minutes we escaped the castle and were already on our way towards the cliffs. I could see Sophie from where I was and picked up my pace. As soon as she saw us, she gave a cry of joy and rushed over. She embraced Martha tightly, then Ben. Then her weeping sister.

I looked at her with hidden jealously. I wish she hugged me.

On que, she turned and hugged me tightly. I sighed in relief and my arms wound around her waist. I let my head cuddled into the side of her neck as I breathed in her scent.

"Thank you," she sobbed.

"Don't cry," I lifted my head and gently brushed away her tears.

"I can't help it," she smiled softly.

I looked over her towards Ben and saw him looking at us with amazement.

"You're definitely her soul mate," he said.

"Yes," I replied. He took a deep breath and looked away.

Martha came up to us and embraced us both.

"I'm so happy for both of you," she grinned.

When she let go Sophie laughed gently as I kissed her forehead.

"She's back!" Melli cried.

My head shot up in the direction of the shriek that rang through the air. I wasn't surprised to find Verona swooping towards me.

"He's mine," she screeched as she flew between Sophie and I. We broke apart with an abrupt whoosh. Sophie fell hard on the ground, whereas I fell near the edge of a cliff. Verona rounded up in the air again and sprang for another attack. Ben, in Werewolf form, roared at her as she flew passed him. She was holding something in her hand. I thought at first that it was a vile. But then I got a better look. It was a needle. I didn't see the substance that was in it.

Then she threw it at me.

The needle got me full-on in the chest. Before I could prevent her in doing so, she landed in front on me and squeezed the substance into me. Then flew off.

The liquid flowed into my system, that's when the excruciating pain started.

I screamed.

**SOPHIE'S POV**

He abruptly started to scream. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I can do is comfort him. But even then he screamed.

I ripped the needle out of him and threw it off the cliff. I tore his shirt off and saw that there were dark grayish purple bruises around where the needle went in.

He stopped screaming and closed his eyes. He was taking deep breaths; his expression was of pure pain.

His eyes bulged open and met mine. He grabbed my face between his hands and pulled our faces close. At first I thought he was going to kiss me. Then he spoke.

"Go. Get as far as you can away from me. I love you," he whispered, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Go, before it's not too late-"

Then he changed.

His eyes were darker and his face looked paler. If possible, his muscles on his body grew a little bit larger. And for some reason, he looked…younger. Not a heap lot. He didn't have wrinkles. He looked in his late twenties or early thirties.

He looked up at me with a desire that scared me.

He didn't look up at me with love.

He looked at me as if I was one thing: food.

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Please review.**

**Littlewerepire7**

**Xoxox**


	19. Chapter 19: Evil Shane

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 19**

**Sophie's POV**

I crawled backwards away from him, terrified at what was happening.

He was turning into a monster. I don't get how though. One minute he was the one I loved. Next…he was a complete stranger.

My father gave a ferocious growl as he lunged for Shane. Shane, always had good reflexes, dodged my father just in time. Dad smashed in a boulder where Shane had been next to not even two minutes ago. Mum screamed, while both Melli and her scattered towards him.

Then Shane's gaze turned back to mine and he started at me.

It was like watching a wolf stalking a sick deer. That's how he and I looked now. Him being the wolf, me being the helpless deer.

I was shaking with fear as he crouched down so close to me that our faces were almost touching. He lifted up a hand and caressed my cheek. I whimpered in sorrow as I found that his hand was icy cold. It looked dead-like as well. Not like how his body temperature used to be. His temp used to be cool, almost warm. Now, it felt as if it would freeze me.

"Sophie," he whispered, with adoration.

I flinched.

His voice…it was so much lower than I remember. The way my name rolled off his tongue didn't send shivers of pleasure down my body as it always did. It scared me.

I still don't know what happened to him. And I didn't like it one little bit. I wanted my Shane back. I didn't want this evil Shane.

To my horror, I realized that he was turning into what Dracula was supposed to be like.

A tear escaped my eye and fell down my face.

He wiped the tear mark off with his icy hand.

"Shush, my love," He said. He leaned forward and kissed my neck gently. I faintly felt his fangs scrape softly against my skin. I sucked in a tight breath and tried to push him away.

"Don't do that, Sophie. We both know of our love for each other," he kissed around my jaw. Again I felt his teeth.

"Please don't," I whispered.

"Why?" He didn't sound as if he was paying attention to me. All he seemed to be focused on is the skin that's protecting my blood. Then I knew it. He wanted to drink me. All of me.

I felt it through the bond between us and even though this bond that we currently had now is a bit weaker than before, our bond was still intact.

He slowly lifted his head to my level and frowned. He then lowered his eyes to the ground.

"You're right. The bond has gotten weaker," he mused. He looked up at me.

"You look so much clearer now. My old eyes grew useless. My hearing has picked up a lot too," he sounded genuinely happy.

I tried to take a step back. It was useless though. His grip on me was firm, but not enough to actually hurt me.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," I spoke between my clenched teeth.

"Let's go back to the castle. I'll make you my bride and with your permission, I'll change you," he said.

Change me? Into wha-

"NO!" I screamed and pushed as hard as I could on his chest. He wanted to change me into a Vampire! I was so outraged that I felt like hitting something.

He staggered back a bit. Once recovered, eyes narrowed, he walked towards me again. I ran as quickly as I could to the nearest boulder. This will at least put some distance between us. He went on the other side, eyes completely focused on me.

The boulder was wide enough for us to be separated, and the height of it went to my shoulders.

"You can't run from me, Sophie. I will always know where you are," he warned.

"You know what I feel but I doubt you know where my location will always be!" I shot back.

His nose flared for a second. That's when I knew he would make a move very soon. I had to distract him.

"Tell me what I feel," I said.

I put all my sorrow and pain towards him in the bond so it would be impossible for him not to feel it. He flinched back.

"Stop it," he moaned.

I stared at him, confused.

"Your pain is killing me," he explained once I stopped the emission over load.

"You think it's killing you. Try being in my shoes," I retorted.

"Wha-"

He was cut off as something suddenly smashed into him. He went flying into a nearby boulder. He hissed in pain as the blow to his back got to him. His pain = my pain. I cried in pain and clutched my lower back with one hand. He looked over towards me when I screamed.

"Sophie!" he yelled, before a figure loomed over him. The figure turned towards. I recognized her straight away.

Shane's mother.

"Get out of here! Your family too! Get away!" she screamed at me, before capturing Shane's arm and dragged him off the cliff. She spread out her wings and flapped away while he struggled against her grip.

I watched until there was no sight of them, and then I broke down crying. I fell in a heap on the rocky ground and sobbed. Melli came over a few seconds later. She helped me sit up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but I didn't say anything. I was faintly aware that she was sobbing as well.

"He was like a brother to me," she whispered.

And he was my lover, I thought miserably.

"Come, we have to go," I said to her gently.

My father, mother, sister and I made our way back home somehow. I wasn't paying any attention. All my thoughts were sounded by Shane. I was having difficulty remembering what he looked like before. I know that's stupid but I couldn't remember.

Now, all the memories of him were replaced by that monster.

That cold blooded monster that killed my Shane.

And I was going to get my revenge. I'm going to go after Verona and somehow kill her myself.

**DRACULA'S POV**

My mother dragged me, sadly, back to my castle and threw me down like a rag doll on the floor.

"Ow!" I protested.

"What's gotten into you?!" she scolded.

"What do you mean?" I was quite annoyed how she treated me just before. I mean, what did I do to her? Now I was going to have to catch up with Sophie again.

"You almost killed her!" she slapped my cheek. I held my hand to my cheek and looked up at her with utter anger.

"What was that for?"

"You were going to hurt, Sophie! What has gotten into you?!"

She stopped her scolding when she was sidetracked by something.

She gasped. I looked back towards her to see her staring at my chest. What on earth?

I looked down and saw that a large part of my chest was all bruised and was turning a dark purple.

"What is that?" she demanded.

I looked up.

"What's what?"

She strode over to me and sniffed my chest. She pulled back completely disgusted.

"That smells wrong," she pondered.

"What?"

I was so confused.

"I know what it is. How did you get it?" she asked.

"All I remember is seeing Verona plunge something into me. What's helpful about that?"

"How did she get it?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"You have a toxic vile running into your blood stream. Verona must have gotten her hands on it somehow. It's too late to remove it. It will at least take up to five-six years to get rid of," she sighed.

"And that's bad?" I grinned.

She narrowed her eyes. "It means you can't go anywhere near Sophie for five year," she spat.

"What?"

"Yes, thanks to your foolishness, you won't see her for a while."

"That can't be true. I feel exactly the same," I retorted.

"Your eyes will turn red very soon."

"No," I whispered.

"And you know what?"

"No," I looked away.

"That vile you have in your body will turn you into a 100% Vampire for the rest of the five years," she said.

**I hope everyone likes it!**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20: The Werewolf sister

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 20**

**Sophie's POV**

My family and I stayed at our house for the night. In the morning, we would leave. Leave my house, my farm and most of my deceased family. That thought sent me shivers of fear.

And yet, when I woke up that morning I was in pain. I was in such intense pain that I almost cried out. I kept my mouth shut for I knew that the rest of my family was asleep.

I staggered to my full-body mirror and looked at myself. I was sweating. A lot. And for some unknown reason, I felt as if I was on fire. My body felt as if it was going to explode.

I moved away from my mirror and sat down in the middle of my room, looking at my reflection. Something was happening to me. Something wrong.

And then, I had a scary thought that this is it. That I was going to die.

Well, I must be dying. Why else am I in such pain.

My last thought before I exploded was: _I'm coming, Cody._

That's when it happened.

That's when I detonated.

But I was still alive. I lay on my floor. Warm as could be which was strange because I was freezing just a second ago.

I looked up and froze. I stared at my reflection in the mirror with utter shook.

Because I wasn't human.

I was a Werewolf.

**DRACULA'S POV**

"You idiot!" my father roared at me.

I looked up from my wine of blood and into his monstrous eyes.

"Yes, Father?" I asked, clearly not interested.

"You ruined the whole experiment!" he yelled, chucking a heavy book at me. I moved a fraction to the left, and the book tumbled out of a window.

"What, dear?" my mother asked. She was sitting on the same couch Father and she always sat on. She, like me, had no idea why Father was angry.

"You swopped them, didn't you?! Your love affair with this Sophie got to you so you swopped them around!" he thundered.

"Explain!" I shouted. Gosh, he was a nuisance sometimes.

"The needles! The samples you took of Sophie's and Melli's blood! You swopped the needles over so that it made it seem that Melli is the Werewolf sister!"

I frowned. "No I didn't. I made it perfectly clear that Melli was the Werewolf. I separated the needles so that I wouldn't get them mixed up."

"Well you did, and now Sophie is the Werewolf!"

"No," Mother gasped.

"Oh yes," Father growled, glaring at me.

I sat down on a nearby stool. Standing up was just too much to handle.

My Sophie? A Werewolf?

I put my head in my hands and thought.

Okay, I obviously didn't do it. So who did? Father and Mother? I doubt that highly.

I could barely remember the day I experimented on them in the first place! All I remember was sensing a presence. And taking samples.

Who else would have touched it?

"It doesn't matter. I will go forth and kill the family myself. You got to concentrate on not going near Sophie and her family for the rest of the five years," Mother said.

I gave her an outraged look.

"Then it's settled. I will retire back to home. And you, boy. You better behave," he pointed at me. Then, with a peck on Mother's cheek, he left.

Mother turned towards me.

"I will protect Sophie. You stay here. Goodbye, my son," she turned and left, flying out the window.

All I could think about after that was Sophie.

Then my five years of waiting started.

**VERONA'S POV **

I remember that day perfectly.

**FLASHBACK**

**He placed one needle down then went to Melli to retrieve a sample. After that was completed and he placed the other needle down, as soon as he turned his back, I ran at top speed, swopped the needles over with each other, than ran to my hiding spot.**

**I looked back to see him mixing the blood samples with the liquid in the bowl.**

**I grinned, and then ran out of the room.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I'll get Sophie one day. And when I do, this time I will kill her.

**MUST READ!!!**

**A/N: Hey everybuddi :)**

**I just wanted to say that you all are doing an awesome job with keeping up the reviews. Also, I'm not going to update for a little bit because I have a lot of major assignments that I need to complete.**

**I hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember to REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21: I'm carrying his baby

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters**

**Chapter 21**

Sophie's POV

Melli's eyes went wide.

"Are…. A-Are you sure?" she asked, uncertain.

I looked away and tried to contain the tears that were about to spill.

"Yes," I squeaked out. Then I broke down crying.

That night, Melli cradled me while I honestly tried to sleep. But it never came.

MELLI'S POV

How could this happen? I thought miserably to myself. It was bad enough to discover Shane is now evil…but this? I shook my head.

Could anything else go wrong?

It all started when we all woke up. Father thought it was best if we stayed at our home for just three days, and in that time we'd pack our belongings. Well today was the second day.

Our belongings were pack, our house was cleaned and now…we were to depart in the morning.

Leaving our home was hard for all of us, especially Sophie. For the first day, from early in the morning to late in the afternoon, she sat near our … relative's graves. I sat with her for a few hours, saying nothing. She hardly ate in the last three days or get much sleep. I'm starting to get worried.

When night came on that second day, it was even worse.

I found Sophie sobbing on her bed, clutching the black crescent moon necklace that Shane gave to her.

I ran over to her and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Sophie! What's wrong?" I said frantically.

She didn't respond. Gah! This is the worst day of my entire life.

She was sniffling like there was no tomorrow.

"Just take deep breaths," I said, rubbing her back. It seemed to be working. Her breathing slowed down a bit, but not a huge lot.

When she calmed down enough to speak, I tried again.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly.

She looked up at me. It took all I had to not gasp.

Her eyes were blood shoot red and she resembled Rudolf, because her nose was that red. Her hair was extremely messy. Basically, she looked like a total wreck.

She spoke quietly. "He'll never know."

I frowned. "Who? And what?"

"Shane," she whimpered.

"What won't he know?"

She looked out her window and sighed.

"I'm caring his baby," she said softly.

**MUST READ!**

**A/N: Hey everybuddi :)**

**I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been way too busy with all my assignments and exams. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it was all I could squeeze in. Plus, I won't be updating this week but possibly next week. Well I'll try this week though.**

**Thanks for all your reviews!!!**

**You guys are doing a great job :)**

**Hope you like it so you :D**

Please review

**Luv u all,**

**Littlewerepire7**


	22. Chapter 22: 4 years and 11 months later

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters**

**Chapter 22**

Sophie's POV Four years and eleven months later…

"Okay. So what do you say if you and me go for a bit of a-" I caught Melli off.

"Don't you even think about it," I warned, pushing my young son gently away from his crazy aunt.

"Oh come on, Sophie," she whined.

"Nuh, I don't want to hear it," I said, purposely turning my head away.

Melli pouted and turned her back to me. That made Max, my son, laugh.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help join in the laughter. I walked outside to the clothes line with a basket full of damp clothes.

It's been…different since we left my old home in Byamee, but my family and I have coped.

We now lived in a town not too far away from Byamee called Omley. It's a peaceful town with a small population. That's one of the reasons that I liked the town: of it's peacefulness and size. My love…Shane, will hopefully never know of my whereabouts. As it is, I have to keep Max from all civilization as much as I can, because Max is different from the other children in town. Very different.

One would say he was a demon. Another would say he was born from a witch, which also refers to the first reason.

But to me, he was the split image of his father. And an angel.

He was a miniature Shane. And even though it hurt sometimes to look at him, I wouldn't want him in any other way. In a way, I'm glad he looks mostly like his father. As it is I miss Shane enough to make me go crazy.

I had a feeling that he was in fact a monster now. A full-time monster.

Max cut into my thoughts by tugging softly on my skirt. I looked down into those green eyes of his.

"Hmm?" I asked putting down the basket.

"Mama, why can't I play with Tyler?" he asked.

Because his mother is a twit and won't let her boy near you, I thought disgusted.

"Honey, you're a little didn't from the other boys," I explained in a way that I hoped he understood.

He looked down at his feet. "Oh," he said broken-heartedly.

I bit my lip.

"But, that's okay. You have a crazy aunt in there who wants to play with you," I said, encouragingly. I hated seeing him upset.

He nodded, still looking at the ground. "Okay."

He started walking towards our house.

A thought came to my mind.

"Max!" I called.

He turned slowly, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I love you," I reminded him.

He nodded and grinned softly, then turned and continued towards the house.

I sighed.

He's never going to fit in, I thought sadly.

I continued to peg up the washing.

But nothing could take my mind off Max.

Why should people be scared of him? He looks like an ordinary four year old kid. Except he is extremely smart at a very young age. He is about as smart as a fourteen year old. Oh, and he's half Vampire, half Werewolf and has the ability to transform into a human. He's got really good self-control. I guess he got that from me. When I phase into a Werewolf, I don't have a sudden urge to kill.

That's when I got the weird feeling.

The weird feeling of being watched.

I turned and looked behind me briefly, only to see a retreating figure in the distance. The figure had a black cloak on so I couldn't identify who it was. Not even my eyes could see that far.

But I had that feeling I get when something is amiss. I narrowed my eyes as I ran inside my house. The first person I saw was my mother. She, like always, was humming to herself while cleaning dishes.

When she heard me approach, she looked up.

"Sophie?" she asked, seeing my expression. She dried her hands with the nearby tee towel and walked over to me.

"I saw something," I whispered, making sure Max couldn't hear me.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"Very specific," she said sarcastically.

"A retreating figure in a black cloak. Who wears black cloaks in Omley?" I asked suspiciously.

She shook her head. "No one."

I sighed. "Tell Father when he gets back from work that I've gone for a walk," I said, halfway out the door.

"But-"

"Ma," I said, giving her the 'look'.

She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "You know I hate it when you do this. It could have been a man that was lost or traveling."

"He was practically in our back yard, Mama," I protested.

"You are just like your father. You two always make small things a lot bigger," she mused.

"I'm only going to see who it is," I said.

"That's what you always say then turn up after supper," she shook her head and went back to washing up.

"I'll be back soon," I said, not waiting for a reply. I bounded off into the forest at the end of my backyard. I didn't know what this person wanted or what they were doing on my property but I sure hope to find out.

I bounded off where I last saw them and was astonished to find that they were gone.

"Wha-" I said breathlessly.

I looked in every direction possible yet I got the same result. How could they have gone away that quick? They weren't on a horse, only on it's two feet.

Yet, I still felt as if I was being watched.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I swiftly turned and lashed out, only to collide into a person. I knocked both of us over. But before he recovered, I straddled him and took my pocketknife out of my dress pocket and held it up to the man's neck.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

This had to have been the sneaky scoundrel lurking about my yard.

Instead of struggling me off him, the man didn't do anything.

It wasn't till then that I recognized his scent. I tried to get a good look at his face but the cloak was pulled down so I couldn't even see his eyes.

I was about to repeat my question when he lifted the cloak.

I froze.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. To say I had gone pale white was not an understatement.

Underneath me was a Vampire. And not just an ordinary Vampire, but also the _king_ of Vampires.

Shane.

**Hey everybuddi :D**

**I'm on holidays now so I should be able to update more often.**

**Hope you guys like it s far.**

**Please review.**

**Littlewerepire7 xoxox**


	23. Chapter 23: Who’s Max?

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 23**

**Sophie's POV **

He looked exactly the same since I saw him last. But if possible, he seemed even younger. Because I was a Werewolf, I immediately stopped aging. So yeah, I am still eighteen. But Shane literally looked like a twenty year old.

My breath caught in my throat when he lifted a hand up and caressed my cheek.

"Ah, Sophie. I've missed you," he said softly.

My heart broke. He still wasn't my Shane. His skin was _too _cold. His expression held hardness but at the same time love. He still wore all black and his black hair had gone to its shoulder length again.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This isn't him. You're never going to get your Shane back, a pest-like voice told me. I shook my head.

_Don't think about that now. Think about getting him away from Max. _

Max!

I swiftly got up and started to run in the opposite direction of my house.

I assumed he'd follow me, but no way in hell was I going to lead him to Max.

"Sophie?" he called. I didn't cease in my run.

I could hear him running after me and soon he clasped his arms around my waist to pull me back.

"Sophie, stop," he growled, when I struggled against him.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, while hitting him anywhere I could.

"No!" he shouted, blocking my fist from punching his eye.

I tried my hardest not to turn Werewolf in case someone saw me. But then again I wanted him to back off.

"I'll turn into a Werewolf if you don't _back off_," I growled.

He froze.

I sized my chances and kicked him hard on the stomach, sending him flying backwards. I didn't run. I didn't exactly like hurting him but what choice did I have? I had to protect my son from him.

He sprung to his feet and narrowed his eyes. He didn't look particularly happy but didn't look as if he was about to charge at me.

He controlled his voice but I could see that his jaw was clenched.

"Stop fighting, Sophie. It won't do you any good," he warned.

I took a step back.

Oh god, how do I get him to leave?!, my mind was screaming at me.

I had to get him away from Max.

His body went rigid.

So did mine.

He looked as if he was made of stone. He didn't move for a whole minute, and then blinked.

"Who's Max?" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

I sucked in a gasp.

How'd he….the bond. I'm so stupid! How could I forget I shared a bond with him?! Argh!

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said stiffly.

He started at me. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," he spat.

I kept my ground and tried to keep my face blank.

"I heard your thoughts. You thought something about 'getting him away from Max'. Him referring to me." He stood in front of me now.

I trembled as he lifted a hand and traced my lips softly.

"You're keeping something from me. I can feel it. And I know it's big," he had both arms around my waist now.

He still was furious. Which still bothered me.

"What?" I asked lamely.

"You're cheating on me? Is Max your new lover?" he demanded, tightening his arms around my waist. I seriously almost burst out laughing with relief. He doesn't know who Max really is…. maybe I should stop thinking about Max being my S*O*N.

"And if he was?" I challenged.

"I'd kill him," he growled.

My heat felt as if it was going to explode any second. I wanted to get rid of him but the way he said that….he sounded utterly jealous.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone," I snarled.

"But you want to belong to someone, don't you?" he said.

I gulped. It was like I was an open book. How could he have known that I felt that way? I _do_ want to belong to someone and that someone was always him. But ever since he turned evil, ever since he turned into a monster I had second thoughts about it.

"I'm exactly the same, my love," he said.

Again he read my thoughts!

"No you're not. You're the opposite," I whispered.

"Really? In what way?" he challenged.

I blurted it all out with a second thought.

"You look different, you act different-"

"I look almost like the way when we first met," he protested.

"It's not the same. It's like you've got a dark aura surrounding you when my Shane didn't," I spat.

He stood silent for a moment, deep in thought. It was like he was contemplating me in a new way. In a new way, as if he was seeing me for the first time.

He cleared his throat and continued.

"And if I was different? Would you still love me?" he asked.

I hesitated.

Ofcourse I still love him. And I will continue loving him till I die, yet why was I so hesitant to tell him that?

I looked away.

He didn't like that.

He grabbed my chin gently and turned my face up towards him again.

"Could you?" he repeated.

I heaved a sigh. "Yes."

That's all he needed.

His lips found mine and just like that, the world exploded.

**Hi everybuddi **

**Everyone's doing a good job at reviewing. **

**THANK YOU!!!**

**Please review.**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24: Mummy?

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 24**

**Sophie's POV **

I'm not sure how, but I woke up on a bed. For a split second, I thought I was back at home with Max in the room next to me. But as I stirred, Shane's arms tightened around me. I looked over at him and grimaced.

He still looked the same. He hadn't change back into the Vampire I loved. He was still cold and heartless.

Heartless…if he was heartless then why had he looked at me with adoration yesterday? Maybe there was a part of him that remained of his true self. I hoped so.

He shifted his position and buried his head on the side of my neck. He, very sleepily, opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly up at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Last night was wonderful," he said dreamily.

Memories of last night flashed before my eyes. In a way, I guess you could say that we did a lot more than kissing last night.

I grinned at him as he leaned in very slowly and pecked me on the lips. He pulled away abruptly and turned towards the door.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What's that smell?" he asked, suspiciously.

"What smell?" I asked, whilst kissing his neck.

"I don't know. But it's….strange." He seemed extremely troubled by it.

I stopped kissing his neck, and pulled his face towards mine.

"It's probably nothing," I said while leaning in.

"I'm going to go check it out," he said and pulled away from me, picking up his clothes on the floor and quickly got dressed.

I followed him reluctantly, putting on my clothes as well and followed him out the door.

Once I was out of the cabin, I was relieved to know that the cabin had been deserted a few years ago. So we'd have no trouble with trespassing.

"Phew," I whispered.

I looked towards Shane. He was standing a few meters away from me with narrowed eyes looking behind me.

Before I could ask him what's wrong, a voice rang out from behind me.

"Mummy?"

I froze.

Max!

**Hi everybuddi :)**

**I'm sorry this chapter was short but I just wanted to get it out of the way.**

**Please review**

**Littlewerepire7 xoxox**


	25. Chapter 25: Train Max

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 25**

**Sophie's POV **

I couldn't move. I couldn't even to turn back and look at my son.

My eyes were on Shane.

He, like always, hid his feelings and held a blank expression, while looking at Max.

"Mama? What's going on? Who is he?" Max asked. He had walked up to me and clutched the side of my skirt while looking at Shane with narrowed eyes.

"It's okay, this is Shane. He's-" I started stiffly.

"Leaving," Shane finished, stalking away.

I opened my mouth in protest but it was too late. He was already gone.

I looked down at Max with tears in my eyes.

For the first time, I broke down crying with only my son to comfort me.

OoOoOoOo

That night I was sitting on the edge of the fountain in my garden. Everyone else was asleep. But sleep didn't come so easily to me when I rested my head on my pillow. So I came out here.

Thankfully, my large garden was not exactly close to my house so I was grateful that no one could hear me crying.

I hated it when I cried. I felt weak. And now the pain is even worse now that Shane is gone.

I sighed.

"May I join you?"

I shot up with a start. Had I imagined that? Had I imagined Shane talking to me?

"No, you didn't." And there he was. He walked out from his hiding spot behind the tree a few meters away.

How could I not have sensed him?

"That I can't answer," he replied, sitting next to me. He kept his eyes on the ground.

I blew out shakily. He really knows how to sneak up on people, doesn't he?

"Why'd you walk away?" I asked.

He turned his head away.

"He's my son, isn't he?"

I gulped. I never thought I would have this conversation with him. I thought I'd never _see_ him again either.

I hid my face in my hands.

So much has changed in so little time.

"Yes," I said softly.

When he didn't reply, I looked up and found him staring at me.

"He's Max," I added.

His eyes suddenly softened but his expression still held hardness.

"I like that name," he whispered.

I smiled faintly. "I'm glad you do."

His eyes flashed to the ground then back at me.

"Does he know that I'm his father?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

"I…don't know," I looked away.

"Liar. You're a horrible liar, Soph. Why didn't you tell him?" he said, pulling my face so that I was facing him.

"He's nearly five years old," I said.

"And a big threat," he said viciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, annoyed now.

"He's a big threat. You're a Werewolf and I'm a Vampire. We've made a child that is half Vampire and half Werewolf and has the ability to turn into a human. Do you know how dangerous he is?" he said angrily.

"I still don't get what you're saying. You're telling me things that I already know," I said, confused.

"If people find out what he is then they'll come looking for him. And do you know what my job was before I fell for you?" his voice was so low that if it weren't for my good hearing, I wouldn't have heard him.

"You were a Werewolf hunter," I said stiffly

"Exactly. And who is my father?"

Suddenly it clicked in. His father ordered him to kill every Werewolf on this Earth so that Shane can finally have peace, as he could only be killed by a Werewolf.

"But…you wouldn't, would you?" I asked softly.

"Wouldn't do what?"

"Kill our son," I said slowly.

He stared at me for a long moment. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

A tear came out of my eye when I realized the truth.

"I would never do it intentionally," he said in the end.

"But-"

"But my father has the ability to force me to kill him. That is why I'm giving you this," he said. He rummaged through his pocket in his coat and pulled out a needle with a silver substance in it. He handed it over to me. I took it hesitantly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a potion that my mother made for me. It will make me normal again," he said cautiously.

"Back to the way you were? When we first met?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not exactly. My father has granted me the ability to choose whatever age I want and to be that age for eternity. And that needle will cure me from the curse I have."

"The curse that making you a true Vampire?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then why are you giving me this needle?"

He grimaced. "In time you will have to plunge it into me. My father will know about Max when I return back home. Which is why I need your help. I need you, Max and your family to get away from here. Get as far away as you can so that I have no idea where you are," he said.

"For how long?"

"I don't know," he said softly.

"Then how am I supposed to know when to come after you?"

"You don't. I'll come for you."

"Then what am I supposed to do while I wait?"

"Train Max. Get Ben to train him too. I don't care how you do it, just make sure he knows how to fight and in time, it will come in handy," he said.

I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you," he said softly.

I smiled sadly. "I miss you already."

For one final time, he leant down and kissed me.

**I hope everyone likes it!**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	26. Chapter 26: Elena

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 26**

**Max's POV **

**Ten years later**

"Harder Max! How do expect to knock someone unconscious if you punch like a three year old!" my grandpa yelled at me.

I was breathing hard and was slowly losing my patience with him. All morning we trained. All morning! I wasn't allowed to not even have one break. It was around lunchtime now and yet he still pushed me on.

"Punch harder!" he yelled again.

I looked up at the sack that was dangling from the roof of the barn one side and the other was tied to a weight on the ground. The sack was full of hall, thankfully, unlike some of the times where I had to punch the sack when it contained small stones.

I gave thesack a final punch, which sent it flying out of the barn.

I looked at him and was satisfied that he was grinning and shaking his head.

"No need to show off, boy," he chuckled.

"Me? Showing off?" I said with mock innocence.

He chuckled again. "You're the one who hit the sack over your girlfriend's fence."

My head shot up. "What?!"

"Your girlfriend," he said slowly and wore a big grin.

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," he teased. He left the barn quickly before I could chuck a handful of hay at him playfully.

When he was out of sight, I went to retrieve the sack. I saw my neighbor, Helen pick up the sack and sung it over the fence. I ran up to it, picked it up and quickly ran up to the fence to thank her.

I froze when I saw who it was. Elena, Helen's daughter and according to grandpa: my girlfriend.

"Hey Max," she said cheerfully.

"Um...hi," I said lamely. I then blushed.

I'm assuming she saw because she burst out laughing.

I cleared my throat. "Um, sorry about the sack. It won't happen again."

"No worries," she smiled.

Gosh, I love that smile.

I love her flowing blonde hair, her deep green eyes….in other words: I _love _her.

Mum always thought it was amusing that I blushed every single time I see her. I catch Mum giggling like a little girl when that happens.

"Elena!" Helen called from her house.

"I better go. I guess I'll see you later then," she said.

"Yeah. I better go too. Bye," I waved awkwardly.

"Bye," she grinned then ran into her house.

I'm a total loser, I thought to myself.

I can't even talk to a girl! I'm fifteen and I can't even talk to a girl! Argh!

**A while later….**

"Can you believe it?" a woman that lived close to me asked.

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Believe what?" I replied.

"A fifteen year old girl has been taken by Vampires," she said, terrified.

By a Vampire? It's unusual to find Vampires lurking around this town. Children were mostly kidnapped by wolves **(A/N: Not Werewolves, haha) **or strangers traveling through the town. But it was unusual for a Vamp to come here.

"Who was it?" I asked.

She looked up at me with sorrow.

"Elena."

**I hope everyone likes it!**

**Please review :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	27. Chapter 27: He's gone And Elena too

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 26**

Max's POV

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wha…how…huh?" I said incredulously.

The woman stared at me with pity.

"It's true, honey. They took her," the woman started to cry.

"Where?" I said urgently.

"Some say that they took her to the cliffs and were about to-"

I didn't hear the rest. I ran.

I didn't need to listen to the rest. I knew very well where she said Elena was taken.

It wasn't far from town and was feared by a lot of people. The cliffs were gigantic, so I've heard. I've never actually seen them.

Nor was I looking forward to seeing them. But I was anxious in getting Elena back.

And so, I ran.

**SOPHIE'S POV**

"He's gone. And so has Elena," Mum wailed.

I had just walked into the house with a bucket full of water to mop the floor when I overheard the conversation between my sister and mother.

"Elena's gone?" I asked, horrified.

Mum looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"You said he's gone. Who's he?" I asked.

Melli bit her lip and hesitated. When she spoke, she stuttered. "Max."

I stared out in space. "Of course," I said slowly.

Then collapsed.

DRACULA'S POV

"Father? What's with the girl?" I asked, not really interested.

My father insisted that we should have a little drink on the cliffs.

I'm not exactly sure which town I'm in. Nor do I care. I stopped caring a while ago.

"This is what we are drinking from," he grinned.

I looked down at the girl and mentally pictured myself licking my lips.

I couldn't help myself but imagined me sucking the life out of her.

"What's your name, girl?" I asked.

"Elena," she whispered.

I'm sorry it's short but I've been busy lately and haven't had much time to update. Sorry :(

**Hope everybuddi likes it so far :)**

**Please review **

**Littlewerepire7**


	28. Chapter 28:SOPHIE! NOOOO!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 28**

**Sophie's POV**

After my parents and my sister fell into an uneasy sleep, I left the house. I wasn't keen on letting them know I was going after my son, because they'd get worried. Even though when they wake up and realized that I've gone, they wouldn't be as worried. I hope.

I had a bad feeling that Shane, Max's father, has something to do with the sudden disappearance of my neighbor. And since Max has a got a major crush on her, I presumed he went after her.

As I ran out of town, in Werewolf form, I ran through the woods, just incase someone happened to witness a scary looking Werewolf run passed them. As it is, my family and I are trying to fit in. The last thing we needed was to be known as the 'Werewolf' family.

I was close now. The cliffs were about thirty feet away. And just to my right was a passage that leads to the top of the cliffs. I took it, figuring that Max and Elena were probably on top.

OoOoOoOo

Great.

It was just as I guessed. This whole 'taking Elena' thing was in fact Shane's business.

Well, his father's I guess. But nevertheless, Shane was to drink from her so he's just as bad.

I wasn't too far from them. But I was far enough so that they wouldn't catch my scent.

Elena had her hands tied up behind her with a blindfold covering her eyes. Even from here I could she her shaking with fear. She was sobbing quietly as well.

I was tempted to rip Shan's father's head off.

"Go ahead, my son. Drink," his father said.

For the first time in my life, Shane didn't dazzle me.

He used to have perfect, neat black hair, a golden smile and reminded me of a god. This man wore a black coat, which is the only thing that resembled my Shane. His hair was sticking out everywhere and his eyes looked dull.

In other words, he looked disinterested in Elena. Like as if he didn't care that he was going to kill her. He just wanted her blood. What a typical Vamp.

Shane bent down eye level with the poor girl and leant in very slowly. He was going for her neck.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!"

I yelped as I saw my son abruptly run from a nearby bush and pounced on Shane.

Uh oh.

Must move fast.

I changed back to my human form and rummaged around in dress my pocket until I found what I needed.

The needle that Shane gave me. The substance in it is supposed to make Shane normal again. I hoped.

With one last look at the needle, I ran from my hiding spot and ran towards Shane at top speed. Shane was fighting off Max, while his father held Elena.

"Max!" I cried. "Watch out!"

With one shocked glance at me, Max was thrown on the ground by Shane. Before Shane ripped his son's head off, I quickly plunged the needle into his bicep.

He cried out in pain.

And then collapse onto the ground continuously crying out in pain. I had no idea what was going on, but he started to…change. Back to his real self. Not the crazy blood lust man that I hated.

His eyes regained their softness; his hair was a richer black and was neat. And when he looked up at me, I saw that he was looking up at me lovingly.

But that all went away with what happened next.

His eyes went wide with fear.

"SOPHIE! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then, from behind, a stake was then plunged through my heart.

**Hope everybuddi likes it so far :)**

**Please review **

**Littlewerepire7**


	29. Chapter 29: I wish I had more time

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 29**

**Sophie's POV**

Pain didn't come at first. Surprise did. Well, for me.

With Shane, that was a different story. He roared in outraged. Max was right behind him, screaming _mum_.

I'm not sure who put the stake through me but my guess was Shane's father. Who else? Shane was in front of me, Max was behind him, and Elena was not too far from Max.

I sucked in a breathless gasp as I looked down at the stake. And yes, it was punctured through the middle of my back and stuck out of my stomach. Blood was gushing out. Well, to me it was.

My vision suddenly got worse. Random black spots clouded my vision.

I knew I only had a matter of time before I died.

I looked up at Shane for the last time.

He stared at me with sorrow and fear. Fear that I would die. It was certain that I was going to. I just wished I had more time. More time with Max….and with Shane.

I tried my hardest to get the words out, but feared that he wouldn't hear them.

"Take care of Max. I…love you….Dracula," I so badly tried to get them out.

With one last looked at Max, I closed my eyes.

And died.

**Hope everybuddi likes it so far :)**

**Please review **

**Littlewerepire7**


	30. Chapter 30: The pain

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 30**

**Dracula's POV**

That's when I felt it.

The pain.

The pain that was so excruciating that I couldn't believe it.

I felt …faint. As if I wasn't me any more.

I looked back down at Sophie and gasped.

She was a blur. I couldn't see her face any more. It was just a blur.

I turned towards Max.

He was just a blur too.

I understood now.

Sophie was dying. And me being her soul mate meant that I could experience what she was experiencing. I then knew I was going to reach the same fate.

I looked back at Max desperately.

"Save…her. Kill…my..,-"

I died before even finishing.

A/N: Before you all go nuts, I am definitely NOT going to get rid of my two favorite characters :P

**And secondly, I'm extremely sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm doing the best I can. I've just got heaps of tests and assignments right now so I might not update for about a week. I'm really sorry :(**

**Hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Littlewerepire7**

**xoxox**


	31. Chapter 31: Well if it isn't my grandson

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 31**

**Max's POV**

I stared down at my parents with horror.

My dad, not even two meters away from me, was dead. And so was my mother.

I looked up and stared him.

The person…I wouldn't even describe him as a person. He was a devil.

No, he was _the_ devil.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my grandson," he smirked.

I stepped back, caught off guard.

"W-What?"

"Didn't you know? I'm your father's father," he circled me slowly.

"It's a shame though. I didn't particularly want to kill my own son but I guess the only reasonable excuse that he died is that he shared a bound with your mother. I hoped the bound wore off when Dracula became his old self. I guess not," he stopped right in front of me.

Tears started to cloud my vision.

"Why did you kill my mother then?"

"I had to. She was always in the way. Even before you were born she was in the way," he continued saying all this crap about how mum 'was in the way'.

I didn't pay attention.

He had his back to me, staring down at my father's body.

I rummaged through my pocket as calmly as I could and was grateful that I could feel the tiny box of matches that I carried around in case of an emergency.

When he had his back to me I changed into both Vampire and Werewolf.

I heard Elena gasp softly.

Okay next step.

"So why do you hate my mother again?"

He turned around and sighed.

But fortunately, he didn't have time to reply because I punched him full on in the face causing him to stagger back. I quickly pounced on them so that I was on his stomach.

I ripped an arm off him.

"That's for my mum!" I screamed.

I ripped the other off.

"That's for my father!"

He cried out in pain ever time I ripped some part of him off.

The last thing I did was decapitating his head.

Before I accomplished in doing so, he screamed at me "BASTARD!"

Then the devil no longer walked on the earth, for he was dead.

I ripped his head off then gathered all of his body pieces and set them all on fire.

After watching the fire die down, all that was left of him was his ashes.

**A/N: Whoa, that was a bit intense **

**Sorry I haven't been updating :(**

**Please review **

**Littlewerepire7 :)**


	32. Chapter 32: The end

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters. **

**Chapter 32**

**Littlewerepire7's POV (I'm being the narrator) **

Not only was Dracula's father destroyed, but also Sophie and Dracula were given their lives back. Max bit them therefore making the three of them Vampire/Werewolf.

Max and Elena got married four years after the incident and had a baby girl named Molly.

Dracula and Sophie got married pretty much as soon as they were well after being 'killed'.

They, including Melli, and Sophie's parents, moved back to Byamee and lived on the farm, forever.

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know what happened after the 'incident'**

**I decided to end my story in Dracula's POV**

**Hope you all enjoy it :) **

**Dracula's POV**

"Molly," I sang.

I was playing with my granddaughter next to the stables as Sophie was out riding with Melli and Elena.

A pair of bright green eyes stared back at me. She screamed then laughed as I pulled her on my lap.

"Grandpa!" she protested, wriggling around and still laughing.

"I'll let you go if you give me a kiss here," I pointed to my cheek and grinned.

"Hmmm…okay!" she got up and planted a slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," I grinned.

"Now can I go?" she begged.

"Alright," I laughed at her.

"Yay!" she ran to Sophie's mum, who was putting out the washing, and hugged her.

Molly was only four and unbelievably smart. I smiled at her as she turned back to me and waved.

I laughed.

I heard someone walking up to me from behind, and then placed a kiss on the top of my head.

I looked up to see my angel.

"Sophie," I whispered.

She grinned.

Soph sat in front of me. I gave her a disapproving look.

"What?" she laughed.

"You're too far away," I complained. I know. I was a complete baby.

She rolled her eyes, but in the end she climbed on my lap and gave me a peck.

I rested my head on top of hers.

We sat like that for hours, watching the sun set and Molly playing with her toys.

Sophie looked up at me, her eyes with glittering.

"I love you, my Dracula," she grinned.

I pulled her tighter against my chest.

"I love you too, Sophie. Forever."

After living on this Earth for centuries, I've finally found where I truly belong.

The endA/N: Finishing stories is so hard ;(

**I wish I could go on forever but unfortunately I can't.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I really do appreciate them.**

**I hope everyone liked it :)**

**If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask :)**

**Thanks again :D**

**Littlewerepire7 **

**xoxox**


End file.
